


From the Goddesses Above

by ObakeAri



Series: Courage to Love [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Curses, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I promise, It'll be fine guys, M/M, Prophecies, Raising a family, We're in for a wild ride, and they also have A Lot to Deal With, continuation of Sidon's Epic Pining Adventure, hold onto your hearts folks, in which Sidon and Link raise their family, their kids are the cutest things on the planet, they are good and pure and drive their dads up a wall just the right amount, yes I know SEPA isn't done yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObakeAri/pseuds/ObakeAri
Summary: Born of their love came four more blessings:A KingA QueenA GiftAnd a Curse.





	1. Prologue: The Five Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love making you guys suffer, you now get to take a break from watching Sidon pining painfully over Link and get to read about their family actually suffering through actual hardship. 
> 
> Yaaaaaay. 
> 
> Also I want to explain myself for as to why I'm writing book 2 now because it might not make a whole lot of sense:
> 
> 1) I'm painfully self-indulgent and am just really excited about both stories so I wanted to work on both since both have a lot of parts that I've been dying to write  
> 2) Without new content with extra Link and Sidon interaction, my steam to carry me through two large multi-chapter fics can only go so far. This is literally insurance to make sure that I finish what I start  
> 3) Non-linear storytelling is my actual jam and now that Nami is officially adopted in SEPA, you don't need all of the remaining events to unfold in order to understand the beginning of this story. Plus, the way this story has naturally structured itself, some plot elements make more sense to introduce here before they become relevant in the first fic, and visa versa.  
> 4) A lot of you have been asking for more material on Nami and her siblings and a lot of the prompts I haven't been able to start without spoiling this. So here.  
> 5) I just really really really really felt like working on this in conjunction with SEPA and seeing how it goes. It's an experiment~ 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

_“It was said once, that with a love as pure as the crystal waters and a daylit sky, Hylia would bestow upon the lovers five blessings. And those lovers, are none other than the two of you before us now.”_

The Zora king and the Hero stood in the icy waters of the Spring of Wisdom, staring up at the great statue before them, and the three large, benevolent dragons that circled them from above. The king swallowed a lump in his throat, trying to fend off the shivers that threatened to course through his body. Beside him, his husband placed a comforting hand on his back. King Sidon took a deep breath, speaking to the disembodied voice from above, “What exactly were those blessings, oh Great One?” 

 _“The first, was the love itself,_ ” the voice spoke, booming over Sidon and Link both. _“A love that would stand the test of time, that the couple may live out the rest of their days together in harmony.”_

Sidon waited for what he could only assume was the Goddess Lanayru herself, given their location and the holiness of the grounds, to continue. However, after great hesitation she still did not speak. He wanted so badly to ask her more questions, keep her talking, seek answers, but he did not know if she would reveal them to him. After all, she was the Goddess of Wisdom, and Sidon had learned the hard way over the years that wisdom was not something someone else could simply grant you, it had to be fought for and earned.

But this time, it was his husband beside him who spoke up: “And the others?”

 _“The other four, I sense you have already realized, come through your children,”_ the goddess spoke. _“And it was said that the other four blessings born of the love were a King, a Queen, a Gift…”_

Sidon swallowed another, much larger lump in his throat, doing everything he could to keep from begging the voice to continue: “And the last?” 

_“A Curse.”_

The final revelation was not one that came unexpected to either man, but the weight of it still bore down on them more than even the greatest of burdens to bare.

Suddenly, the crown atop Sidon’s head seemed to heavy for his neck to carry.

How could he have let this happen?

Why would the Goddesses--? No. Sidon bit back his anger. It was not his place to question a deity as to why such a fate was thrust upon his youngest child, just as it wasn’t his place to question why his husband, his _soulmate_ was cursed with reincarnation and suffering over and over and over again, with no way of Sidon knowing that Link wouldn’t be forced to suffer alone in his next life no matter how many times the Hylian tried to tell him not to worry.

 _“I sense anger within you, King Sidon,”_ the voice boomed. Sidon flinched under the watchful light of the sun above and ducked his head.

“Forgive me, Wise One,” Sidon apologized. “I do not intend for my reaction to be so strong.”

While Sidon knew full well what his place was in a place such as this, whether it was his reckless courage or exhaustion from his past lives’ burdens catching up to him, Link on the other hand was much more defiant.

“But I do,” he snarled, glaring up at the statue. He took several quick, angry breaths and even as Sidon placed a hand on Link’s shoulders he knew that there would be no calming Link’s temper. He couldn’t even quell his own. It took several attempts from the Hero, words falling silent on his tongue for several beats before he finally got out, “After all that we’ve done! Why her!? She’s just a child!”

“Link,” Sidon tried to stop his husband, give the man’s bicep a comforting squeeze, but Link just shrugged him away. “Now is not the time.”

Link shot a glare back at Sidon, one that did not need words to express his innermost thoughts and feelings on the situation. On any normal day, Sidon would have retracted in hurt that the man would direct such a fearsome and rage-filled gaze in his direction.  

But this was no normal day.

And this was no normal child the Goddess spoke of so freely.

This was _his daughter_  she was speaking about.

Sidon let out a low growl, matching the intensity of Link’s gaze with warning. They were here only to seek advice from the Goddess if she was so kind to offer up any insight, not pick a fight with her. This was their burden to bare and not hers; that’s what they had decided before they climbed up the mountain. And if _Sidon_ was expected to keep his temper under control then Link could too.

Knowing the king was right, Link scoffed and whipped his head back towards the statue, back up to the dragons, visibly trembling.  

“If I may be so bold as to say, Your Grace,” Sidon couldn’t keep himself from saying, “But Mipha is by no means a curse in my eyes. She is, as you said before, one of the greatest blessings in my life along with my husband and other children.”

 _“Those are wise words, King Sidon,”_ the Goddess returned. _“Words that you should keep in mind in the coming days.”_

“And why is that?”

 _“I cannot say, but I’m sure that even you sense a great darkness looming over the world,”_ the voice spoke. _“There is a great imbalance, one that threatens to bring rise to the power of Demise once again. Link may have defeated Calamity Ganon, but his spawns have taken on a new form. Surely you must know what I mean.”_

“The Blights,” Link croaked, looking down.

Sidon couldn’t bring himself to look up at the statue, or even the guardian dragons above. He couldn’t even bring himself to look to Link as his voice broke, “So she’s doomed?” 

 _“Whether or not the Waterblight takes her is for the child to decide, and the child alone,”_ the Goddess explained. _“She is not like the other cursed children; she was brought to you by Hylia herself for reasons that I am certain you will come to know. If she were to unlock the key to breaking her curse, her fate, the fate of the other children, and your final blessing from the Goddess have the potential to change.”_

“But how?” Sidon begged. “How can we help her?”

 _“This journey is one she must endure on her own, King Sidon,”_ the Goddess said, her voice becoming distant. _“Her destiny, is for her to decide. I’m afraid there is little you can do aside from defending your kingdom…”_

As the Goddess of Wisdom’s voice faded, the light shining on the statue began to dim and two of the dragons circling around them lifted higher into the sky, departing from the spring. Sidon lurched forward, calling out to the Goddess, “No! Please, wait!”

The cries of a king did little to affect a Goddess, and just like that, she was gone and for a moment, Sidon allowed himself to fall to his knees in the spring and cry out in agony.

Link didn’t reveal the pain he was truly in until they reached the bottom of the mountain where two Zora guards, the Queen of Hyrule, and the eldest Princess of the Zora waited for them. 

“Well?” Zelda asked, taking a hesitant step forward, her golden hair blowing through the wind.

Link and Sidon were both silent, eyes fixated on the ground.

“Dad, Papa,” Minami pressed, her grip around her trident tightening. “Please say something.”

Sidon drew in several breaths, trying to find the words to explain what had just happened, but then suddenly Link caught a sob in his throat and pitched forward. Sidon snapped to attention and reached towards Link with a gasp.

Standing up and spinning around Link let out a scream that echoed the cries of terror in Sidon’s own heart. He drew the master sword from his back and swung it wildly at the trees behind them, cutting into them repeatedly as he screamed and slowly sunk to his knees. Sidon stood frozen in place, watching in horror and unable to move and comfort the love of his life the way he should have been. Instead, Zelda rushed forward and tried to pull him away from the innocent flora in Link’s path, wrapping her arms around his waist as he cried out in protest.

As Sidon watched Link come down from his moment of weakness, he heard his daughter let out her own cry: “What the hell happened up there? What’s going to happen to Mipha!? Dad!!”

The Zora guards were also unable to contain their composure and let out their own cries of concern for their youngest princess. Sidon stood silent, mulling over everything that was happening and failing to tune out the cries from Nami, the shouts from the guards, the screams from Link and Zelda’s chiding to try and calm him down. 

When Sidon finally snapped, at least he snapped to a decision, “Enough! All of you!”

Even the Queen of Hyrule silenced at his order, all eyes snapping to Sidon’s attention. Inhaling deeply to steady himself, Sidon channeled his boiling rage into a determination to protect his people and his family. “The fate of Princess Mipha is one that only she can control. She is not our concern at the moment.”

That drew a sharp growl from Nami, “But Dad, that’s my _sister_ \--!”

“ _And that is my daughter_!” Sidon growled back, staring her down until she straightened back up and relaxed her gills in submission. Once the tension around them had finally settled, Sidon continued, “Right now we have a much larger problem on our hands with the Beta forces growing stronger each day. We have to be able to defend ourselves against their impending attack.”

“Sidon, whatever you may need, you have my people’s aid,” Zelda responded, rising to her feet and helping Link up.

“Their goal is the Divine Beasts,” Sidon informed. “If they reclaim them, and they revive the Blights, then they revive Ganon. With the Thunderblight under the Beta’s control and the Yiga Clan hidden in the Gerudo Desert I can only imagine that the two are working together somehow and have their sights set on Vah Naboris next. We’ll have to warn Riju immediately.”

“I’ll send my fastest riders to Gerudo Town straight away,” Zelda nodded.

“Thank you,” Sidon said before turning to the three Zora before him. “Bazz, Tumbo, we’ll need to seal off all the waterways leading into the Domain. We don’t know where the Beta will come from or what they have access to. The entire Domain will have to be locked down and we’ll need to evacuate all civilians immediately.”

“Yessir,” the two men nodded, slamming the end of their tridents to the ground as they snapped to attention in unison. Sidon bit back a groan when Link and Nami cried out in defiance.

“Evacuation!?” Link snapped. “But Sidon!”

“You heard the Goddess’s warning, Link!” Sidon snapped back. “I will not risk the blood shed of helpless people.”

“Dad, there’s still time, the Domain is not lost!” Nami protested. “If we fortify our defenses, we can stop them!”

“We could trap ourselves in a box is what we risk doing,” Sidon retorted.

“We can stop this fight from happening!” Nami pleaded. “Dad! If you would _just listen_ to Tipf, he can help us! Those are his _people_!”

“ _His people_ turned their backs on him and swore their allegiance to Ganon!”

 _“They’re still Zora just the same!”_ Nami roared. “They deserve a chance! It’s Tipf's father that's the problem!”

The heir to the Zora throne met her father with a gaze that matched his in intensity, and burned all the brighter in resolve, yet seriously lacked in experience. It was enough to make Sidon stand down, and accept that he couldn’t change her mind. She was still a little girl in so many ways, and she had so much to learn.

He just hoped she wouldn’t have to learn the hard way.

“It is with that compassion that you will be a better ruler than I, Minami,” Sidon said in a low voice, stepping around her to finally take his leave from this place that would forever be tainted by his memory. He turned back, not so much to see if those with him would follow, but rather to give his final say, “But for now, I am the King. And if I am doomed to bury my own child, then I will not bury more than necessary nor will I make any other parents suffer the same fate because of my own foolishness. _Do you understand?_ ”

Nami flinched slightly as Sidon’s gaze traveled over her, but she did not look away. Instead, a low growl escaped her throat though she did not argue.

“We go back to the Domain,” Sidon ordered. “We prepare Vah Ruta for battle and we prepare ourselves. Minami.”

“Yes, Father,” Nami said, her voice laced with dread.

“When we return, you are _not_ to enter inside the Divine Beast until Mipha’s curse is broken,” Sidon ordered. “I am not just speaking as your father, I am speaking as the King and that is a direct order. Do you understand?”

“But Dad--”

“ _Dammit, Nami!_ " Sidon roared, his fuse finally blowing as he lost his temper for a moment. The princess jumped, letting out a yelp and her eyes growing wide. Sidon shot her a glare to keep from revealing the tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes. "I cannot bare to lose even one child! Don't make me risk losing you too! You will _not_ pilot that beast until I say you can and I will ask once again:  _Do you understand!?"_

This time, when Sidon looked into his child’s eyes, her gaze softened and she nodded, “Perfectly.”

“Good,” Sidon nodded, and with a growl of frustration he spun back around and marched back to his people. When Link finally returned to his side looking worse for wear, Sidon said softly, “We’ll need to call on the heads of our military and our advisors when we get back.”

“I’ll put in the order,” Link signed, visibly trying to collect himself as he put on a strong face again. “I think we should follow Nami’s advice though. We need to know everything Tipf knows.”

“I agree,” Sidon nodded. “And we’ll need to send Cado with Zelda to rally her troops. Hyrule needs him at her side. You’ll need to go too; you _are_ the Hero after all and we can’t risk losing you in a surprise attack. Besides, Cado needs one of us to guide him right now more than ever. And Rhonin will need to be with Minami to guard her blind spot. I imagine she has a large target on her back after that last skirmish and they can look out for each other.”

"You need to go easy on those two," Link lectured, giving Sidon a stern look as he signed. "Especially, Nami. This is just as hard on her and she's the one that has to step in for you when you're piloting the Beast."

Biting back a sigh, Sidon tried  _really hard_ not to think about how he just yelled at her. "I will apologize to her once we return home and when I have a spare moment I will meet with Rho. But those two share a close bond. He is her knight after all and she is very capable of leading military charges in the event of my absence."

Link nodded, sighing heavily before he brought up his next question: “And Mipha?” 

Sidon was silent for a long moment. It was hard meeting his husband’s gaze, even though he knew Link knew what he was going to say.

The moment his eyes fell on Link’s, the Hylian’s eyes flickered with panic and Sidon felt his heart sink as his husband cried out loud, “Sidon, you can’t!”

Sidon took Link’s hand firmly and gazed intently into those beautiful blue eyes. “Link. As of right now, I am still the Zora Champion and the Waterblight will be after me regardless. Besides, I’m not going to let some silly curse keep me from protecting our child. She needs me. She needs both of us, I don't care what the Goddesses say.”

Link looked up to Sidon, glaring him down but his expression softening still. They didn’t need words to communicate. They knew what needed to be done. Nodding his head reluctantly, Link closed his eyes and stood up on his toes and Sidon stooped forward as their pressed their foreheads against each other, feeling the strength of their bond.

They needed to protect Nami.

They needed to protect Rho.

They needed to protect Cado.

They needed to protect their peoples.

But mostly, they needed to find a way to save Mipha.


	2. The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As newlyweds, Sidon and Link spent a lot of time traveling the world on errands as the Zora Prince and the Hero, and one of their greatest joys was bringing their daughter Minami with on many of those. 
> 
> But one such trip would be one that would change their perfect little family in the most wonderful of ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because why on earth would I explain what was happening in the prologue right away and ease your stress. 
> 
> But anyway have some much needed SidLink fluff featuring a still-smol Nami after the stress I inflicted in the prologue. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_ First, came the queen.  _

_ And what a remarkable one she was destined to be.  _

 

* * *

 

 

It didn’t matter how long they had all been together, Link was convinced that he would never get over how funny it was to him that his husband and daughter could not for the life of them tolerate the cold. 

And by cold tolerance, the Hylian really meant their tolerance for the clothing required for traversing cold climates. He knew they had good reason to of course, Zora had no need for more than minimal attire considering the way that their hide was tough and slick for swimming and fabric could be very obtrusive for the gills on the sides of their torsos. The first time Nami had left the domain, Link felt bad for bringing her along with little warning of what to expect. He hadn’t realized how hard it was for a Zora to adapt to heavy clothing until he saw how much coaching it took from Sidon to help her even just breathe normally, much less all the other adaptations that came with the extra burdens. It hadn’t been something Link had thought of before then, as any time he had traveled with Sidon or Mipha before him, both put on a smile and powered through like it was nothing. 

But now that Link knew this, he was very aware of keeping an eye on how the two greatest things in his life were, making sure they took frequent rest breaks and took a path that had several Inns for them to stay at and sleep comfortably along the way, especially when they had to traverse up high altitudes to Rito Village. It would also forever tickle him to no end when he would watch the way Sidon and Nami would immediately shed all clothing the first chance they got and dive head first into the river bank they usually stopped at for a rest and dinner break. 

Link bit back a smile, watching as Sidon leaned backwards and ducked his head under the water as Nami cheered and splashed about, running her hands along the gentle current of the river. 

She suddenly let out a shriek, grabbing Link’s attention and he almost sprinted into the water with his sword drawn until he saw Nami lifted up out of the water with an annoyed expression on her face as Sidon resurfaced floating on his back. Apparently he had gotten underneath Nami and scooped her up when she wasn’t paying attention. Link just rolled his eyes in amusement. Sidon almost got a little too much enjoyment out of playing the role of, as Nami called it when she was younger, “The Dad Raft.” Even if his daughter wasn’t so much anymore. 

“Heeey!” she whined, crossing her arms. Sidon said nothing but merely spit a stream of water in her face. She flinched, shielding her eyes with her arms until there was no water for her dad to shoot. She shot him a glare and Sidon merely responded with a fit of laughter that was cut short when Nami leapt forward and pushed his head under. 

Link watched the two Zora play wrestling in the water, keeping a safe distance from the bank. He knew it was only a matter of time before they turned their sights on him, and yet somehow Link kept telling himself that  _ this time for sure _ he would walk away without getting soaked because surely Sidon would develop a sense of urgency to get back to the stable that Epona was at so they didn’t have to pay for another night for her to be boarded. 

But alas, the moment Link thought they were getting out of the river to dry off, Nami looked up to Link with a devilish smile and held her arms out to him for a hug. “Papaaaa!” she droned, giggling as she ran forward. 

Link, having learned from past experience, already had a towel ready to accept her hug, hyper aware of the fact that she had grown considerably since the wedding and now came up to his chest. And also she was growing a great deal in strength and while Link could hold his own against Sidon pretty well, it was only a matter of time before adding Nami into the mix would best him completely. 

“Noooo,” Nami giggled, trying to pull the towel away from Link, “I wanna hug you, Pa!” 

“Dry off first,” Link instructed, taking several steps backwards when he saw that smile on his daughter broaden. 

Nami giggled, walking towards Link at a quicker pace. “But I want a hug!”

“Nami, no,” Link said, hating that he too was starting to laugh, if not for more reason than he loved seeing his little girl smile so happily. Looking to his husband wondering if Sidon would take his side on this at least once, he pleaded, “Sidon help.”

The prince was contemplating his move for a little too long, droplets of water falling off him at a rate that told Link that even with scales that could repel water, he was still sopping wet. A mischievous flicker in Sidon’s golden eyes told Link that there would be no help today. “I don’t see what you need help with Link, your daughter just wants a hug from her Papa!”

“Sidon!” Link pleaded. “Come on!” 

Link was only able to dodge Nami’s sudden attack when she lunged forward because his ears picked up on the soft growl that came from the back of her throat. He stumbled to the side, jumping out of her way. And then again. And Link thought he was in the clear when he noticed the sun reflecting off of her blue scales was helping dry the last of the moisture off of her body.  

“Ugh, almost had him that time,” Sidon sighed despondently, earning a sharp glare from Link. 

“You’re supposed to help me!” Link signed exasperatedly. Sidon gave Link a quizzical glance as if he had no idea why his husband would seek help to keep from getting soaked. Rolling his eyes Link added, “I’d like to be able to get Epona tonight!" 

“Oh come now, Epona is always in good humor when she stays at the stable she’s fine!” Sidon shrugged. “Live a little!”

“Sidon!”

“What?! It’s not like we can’t afford for her to stay there another night either!”

“Sidon, I’d like to get  _ home _ !” Link groaned as he signed, losing sight of Nami and not catching the moment that she dove back into the river. 

“Alright, alright,” Sidon relented suddenly, to Link’s surprise. He strode towards the Hylian, a suspicious grin on his face and Link found himself taking a step backwards. 

He realized that he had been lured into a trap too late when Nami surged out of the water and charged forward with a battle cry before she wrapped her arms tightly around Link, knocking him off balance. The Hylian screamed involuntarily, the sudden cold dampness sending chills up his spine. “Nami!”

“Oh no, guess your clothes need to dry off,” Sidon rolled his eyes, failing to bite back a smile. “I guess…”

“No.”

“...we’ll just have to…”

“Sidon don’t.”

“...wait for…”

“Sidon,” Link hissed, trying to take a step back from the suddenly advancing Zora, but Nami held on tightly to Link, holding her ground as she giggled mercilessly.

“You’re clothes to dry off.”

“Sidon I swear to fuck if you--” 

“THINK FAST!” Sidon screamed as he charged forward, lifted both Link and Nami into his arms and then slid into the water, pulling Link underneath. It was only when air rushed out of Link’s lungs and he was desperate to breathe that Sidon and Nami released their vice grips. And the Hylian did not feel bad at all that he kicked his husband in the stomach as he swam frantically away and to the surface, gasping and coughing as he shook his hair away from his face. 

Treading water, Link let out a frustrated groan. He didn’t know why he thought he would get his way this time. He really didn’t. And honestly, he shouldn’t have been so peeved by this considering that Nami and Sidon both had been such troopers all weekend and splashing about in this river with Sidon was one of the things Minami really looked forward to on the journey home from Rito Village. If they had wanted to stay the remainder of the evening and play in the water, Link wouldn’t have minded if they would just  _ ask. _

But did they always have to get his clothes wet?

When his two favorite Zora (or least favorite, depending on one’s perspective at this point) breached the surface, they did so slowly and hesitantly, two pairs of golden eyes staring at him with utmost fondness. 

Link met both of their gazes with an annoyed glare. 

“Sorry, Papa,” Nami finally offered, lifting her head out of the water a little more with a giggle.

“Uh-huh,” Link groaned sarcastically. 

“Oh come now, Link, don’t be like that,” Sidon chided, trying to swim forward and wrap his arms around the Hylian. Link kicked back, having a bad feeling that Sidon was going to try to dunk him but realized that the effort was likely futile considering that he was in his husband’s element. Sidon frowned, failing to pretend he was hurt, “Link please.”

“No,” Link tried to frantically swim backwards but Sidon quickly advanced, wrapping his long arms around Link’s body. 

“Whaaat?” Sidon whined, pulling Link close. 

“I don’t trust you,” Link mumbled, pushing his hands against Sidon’s chest. He could hear Nami’s laughter escalating as she watched one father trying to pull away from the other’s tight hold as Sidon placed a series of kisses on Link’s cheek, jaw, and neck. 

“Oh, but Link,” Sidon hummed, knowing damn well how quickly his husband could come undone by the soft, and gentle kisses that were now being traced along his collar. “I just love you too much for you to be upset with me.”

“Sidon, no,” Link groaned, taking a deep breath and trying real hard to keep his mind off the pleasure that Sidon could expertly give with just the simplest of gestures. 

“No?” Sidon asked, lifting his head and looking rather apologetic. “Do you not wish for this?”

“Oh I do. This is great,” Link signed, eyeing the prince suspiciously. “On land.”

Sidon smirked devilishly. “You really don’t trust me right now do you.”

“You _did_ just throw me into the water against my will.”  

Nami let out a full on cackle. 

“Ohhh, I’m sorry Link, I just wanted to be close to the love of my life,” Sidon hummed, his hand playfully traveling down Link’s back until it firmly cupped the Hylian’s butt. Link let out an unfortunately aroused groan as he was pulled even closer to his husband. 

“Not with Nami around,” Link whispered sternly.

“What?” Sidon asked, as if he had  _ no clue _ what he was doing. A snicker left his lips and Sidon asked, “This?” as he gave a firm squeeze. Link let out a gasp, his body heating up despite the coolness of the water. With a fiercer glare, Link responded to Sidon’s sudden mischievousness by bonking him in the forehead with the palm of his hand. Sidon recoiled, his tongue subconsciously sticking out as he grunted in surprise. “Wh-hey!”

Nami swam forward, propping herself up on Sidon with a smile. Her tail gave a wag as she rested her chin on his shoulder, grinning as she chortled, “Daddy, be nice to Papa!”

“You were the one that wanted to dunk him,” Sidon retorted, nuzzling the side of his head against the top of hers. 

“You two are awful,” Link rolled his eyes and was met with two very pleased Zora smiling back at him. 

“But we love you,” Sidon grinned. Link took advantage of the fact that Sidon was holding him  _ so securely _ by leaning backwards and crossing his arms, pretending that he wasn’t amused. Nami was perceptive enough to tell he was joking of course, and ducked her head against Sidon to keep from snickering out loud while the older Zora whined, “Link, come on, we were only teasing you!”

Flashing a smirk, Link broke his composure sooner than he would have liked and simply laughed, wrapping his arms around Sidon’s neck and placing a kiss on his lips. He reveled in the way air bubbles rushed out of Sidon’s gills, brushing up against Link’s thighs as they rose to the surface. He loved the way he could literally take Sidon’s breath away and the way the Zora needily tried to chase after him as Link drew his lips away and mumbled, “Love you too.”

He felt Sidon’s lips turning up into a smile against Link’s as he mumbled, “Hold your breath.”

“What? No, Sidon--!” 

But Link was too late as the air was pushed out of his lungs and Sidon drug him under the water again. He heard Nami’s muffled laughter as she pushed herself off Sidon’s shoulder and launched herself forward with impressive speed, nearly disappearing as she camouflaged with her surroundings. Link puffed his cheeks out, trying to hold the remaining air in his lungs inside, but Sidon finally took enough pity from his tortured husband and leaned forward to coax Link’s mouth open, kissing him as he took in oxygen from his gills and breathed the filtered oxygen straight into Link’s mouth. It wasn’t the most efficient way for Link to get air when Sidon would pull this crap with him, but it did allow for underwater kisses to last longer. 

And Sidon did love underwater kisses. 

Link just loved kissing Sidon, no matter what the location.

Honestly, Link didn’t know why Sidon tried to help him breathe under the surface like this, either way when they kissed Sidon was an expert at leaving Link absolutely breathless. 

There was no point in even mentioning it, but Link had given up hopes of making it to the stables by the end of the night. 

He was much less grumpy when his family finally allowed him to get out of the water long enough to strip to his boxers though. He needed to let his clothes sit out and dry while there was still some sunlight and he could play in the water much more comfortably that way. Nami took the break to get her ball from Sidon’s pack so they could play with it. When her dads started to tire out, Nami had also been the one to insist that she try to catch fish for their dinner so she could practice her hunting skills. 

So Link found himself sitting along the shore with Sidon reclined against him half asleep as they watched their daughter diving in and out of the water to try to grab fish. 

Sidon’s tail was draped over Link’s shoulder, giving the most subtle of wags in content. He hummed and relaxed further against Link who wrapped his arm around the Zora’s chest, having tucked it under Sidon’s armpit to hold him closer. 

“She’s good,” Link noted, smiling to Nami when she breached the surface and stood up out of the water with another fish in hand.  

“Mmhmm,” Sidon nodded with a sigh. 

“You taught her well,” Link chuckled, placing a kiss on the back of Sidon’s large brow before he waved to Nami and called out, “That’s good!” 

“You don’t want anymore?” Nami asked as she trotted to the shore and deposited the fish in the basket with the rest that she had caught. 

“Nope!” Link shook his head with a smile, figuring they could make use of the fruit and spices Saki had given them before they left to balance out the meal. Nami nodded and ran back into the water, giggling as she splashed around. Link tried to keep tabs on her blue head bobbing in and out of the river while Sidon dozed in his arms. 

As the blue sky slowly melted into golds and oranges, Link figured it was time to rally up his perfect little family so they could eat and turn in for the evening. 

But first, he had to wake Sidon from his nap.

“Babe,” Link whispered, tapping gently on Sidon’s chest. 

No response. 

“C’mon,” Link tried saying a little louder, shaking Sidon a little. 

Sidon let out a hum that definitely did not belong to a conscious man. 

Rolling his eyes, Link knew he could just roll out from underneath the Zora, but that would result in a grumpy Sidon who would not want to snuggle up to him under the stars later that night, so he continued to try to wake him. He tried everything: shaking him, talking to him, smacking him gently against the cheek, placing love bites in places that might hurt, placing love bites in places that would definitely not hurt, but still the Zora would not budge. 

“Sidon, seriously,” Link groaned. He tried sinking his teeth into the nape of Sidon’s neck one more time, certain he was going to draw blood eventually (his scales in that spot were looking a little ruffled and would be irritating him in a day or two...oops) before he gave up, leaned into Sidon’s ear, and whispered, “Nami’s fighting the Yiga with a banana.”

The mighty Prince Sidon launched up into the air, falling clumsily on all fours before scrambling back to his feet, not at all conscious but still giving a protective snarl as his head darted around looking for a threat to vanquish. 

“What!?” he snapped, coming to a little more as he surveyed his surroundings. With perfect timing, Nami finally popped out of the water and swam towards him. On reflex Sidon bent down to pick her up but he still looked rather dazed. 

“Did you have a good nap?” Nami asked, grinning ear to ear as her tail wagged.

“Hm?” Sidon grunted in surprise. He turned his head to where Link was standing up before he looked back to Nami and sleepily nodded, “Oh yes, yes. Have you finally tired out from playing in the water?”

“Mmm, not really,” Nami shrugged. “I got hungry.”

“Oh, well good thing Papa has a delicious meal planned for tonight!” Sidon cheered, definitely waking up finally as his own tail started wagging and he pressed his forehead against Nami’s. The two purred in perfect timing with each other. Link grinned and shook his head, unable to pretend that he didn’t find the two to be the most precious and perfect beings in all the world. 

“Yeah, I caught all the fish for it!” Nami announced, puffing her little chest out proudly. 

“Outstanding!” Sidon praised, giving Nami another nuzzle. “I was watching you for a bit, you have become quite a wonderful little huntress!” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Link could see Nami starting to wiggle in Sidon’s arms a bit and the prince finally set her down. Knowing full well that it was his turn, Link was much more prepared to accept a hug from his daughter even though she was still probably soaking wet. 

“C’mere, you,” Link chuckled, pulling her into his arms and not sure he was amazed that she was getting taller or if he wanted to groan at the fact that his daughter was going to be taller than him before she even reached the age of ten. 

But for now, Link settled to praise her growth since that was a sign of good health and he could still kiss the top of her head without making her bend down. 

“Can I help?” Nami asked, her eyes glittering and her tail wagging. 

Link smiled, coaching her through how to make the meal and Sidon couldn’t sing them praises enough that evening. 

“Now, Nami, we’re going to have to get up really early tomorrow,” Sidon tried to prepare the child as he tucked her in that night. She always asked if she could just sleep in the river and it didn’t matter how many times they took this same route home from Rito village and explained that no, you can’t sleep in a moving body of water you don’t know where you’ll wake up in the morning, she still asked. 

Link was half convinced that it was all a ploy to stay up longer because she was about as nocturnal as he was and hated bed time, but Sidon remained patient and as confused by the spectacle as ever and would try his hardest to coax her into the sleeping bag. 

At least he remembered to bring a book or two with them when they traveled to help her keep her evening routine. 

“I know, Daddy,” Nami giggled, settling in for the night finally.

“I know you know,” Sidon said again, “But I’m telling you this because we will be rising before the sun tomorrow so we can stay somewhere that isn’t out in the open like this tomorrow night, do you understand?”

“Of course I do!”

“So when Pa and I wake you tomorrow, you won’t throw a fuss?” 

“No, Daddy.”

Sidon gave Nami a look, not sure whether or not he should believe her. Link smiled to himself, knowing full well that it didn’t really matter what Sidon said or did, she was still going to be stubborn about it come morning. But, if it put his husband’s mind at ease to go to sleep, then Link would keep his mouth shut for the time being. 

“Alright, now try to sleep,” Sidon said, giving Nami a kiss goodnight. 

“Yes, Dad,” Nami rolled her eyes a little but still reached her arms up for one more hug goodnight before it was Link’s turn to spoil the child senseless. 

“Goodnight, Princess,” Link mumbled, signing several words of affection, causing Nami to giggle before he wrapped his arms around her to give her a tight hug, causing her giggles to escalate a little more. Unable to control himself Link stooped down and blew a raspberry on her belly, causing her giggles to turn into shrieks which earned some scolding from Sidon.

“Can we not excite her when we’re trying to get her to sleep at a normal bedtime?” Sidon groaned. 

Link and Nami both stuck their tongues out at him. 

“Goodnight, Papa,” Nami grinned as Link pressed his forehead to hers. He didn’t get to experience the same close bond with his daughter that Sidon did, but his husband still constantly tried to assure him that she had imprinted on Link just the same, even if he couldn’t feel the connection as strongly as she could. So, Link did his best to mimic Sidon and ensure that she felt his love for her as best as much as he was able to.  

Link settled in close to Sidon after that, Sidon having propped himself up and reclined against a log and Link more or less sprawled out on the Zora’s lap. Sidon more or less lulled Link to sleep with the way that his claws ran through his hair. It wasn’t until Link was nearly out for the night before Sidon whispered, “She’s still going to be difficult in the morning isn’t she.”

“Yep,” Link mumbled. 

Sidon let out a groan and Link slipped an eye open to see his husband rocking his head back in frustration. Shaking his head in amusement, Link patted his hand against Sidon’s chest and muttered, “Babe.”

“What?” Sidon grumbled back.

Link chuckled at Sidon’s frustration and lifted his hands to sign, “If we want to make it to the Inn by tomorrow night, we’ll waste too much time trying to get her to wake up. We’ll be better off carrying her and letting her sleep.”

“Yes, but that’s if she’ll let us,” Sidon rubbed his hand over his face. “You know how stubborn she gets.”

“She takes after her dad that way,” Link grinned as he signed, only snickering when he saw the way Sidon struggled to process the statement and try to come up with a comeback. “Face it Sidon, born of you or not she’s basically a miniature version of you.”

“Yes, but I’m a morning person,” Sidon rolled his eyes. “Unlike some overly reckless night owl that I know that takes way too much enjoyment in keeping her up on a school night!” 

“I didn’t say she  _ wasn’t _ like me,” Link chuckled. “I’m just saying we might as well not do it the hard way.”

Sidon mumbled something about how he was very certain that any way would be the hard way, but didn’t argue with Link further. The Hylian smiled to himself, turning onto his side facing Sidon, basking in the closeness he felt to his husband and keeping himself awake for once so he could listen to the sounds of Sidon’s soft purrs as he fell into a deep slumber. 

As Link closed his eyes, he couldn’t help but think about how incredibly blessed he felt to live a life so full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link continuously emphasizing the fact that Sidon is his husband because he is so happy but still being hella annoyed that Sidon. Keeps. Throwing him into bodies of water is my new aesthetic. 
> 
> Also yeah. These dorks are going to be waaay more intimate than they are in SEPA...y'know. Considering that they finally got their shit together and got together lmao XD


	3. The Boy in the River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way home from Rito Village, Link, Sidon, and Nami stop off in a small town for some lunch when they hear cries for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look. More pure fluff. 
> 
> Expect an update to Sidon's Epic Pining Adventure to be next! :D

Just as Link and Sidon predicted, Nami was impossible to wake up and reason with the next morning. 

And just as Link had predicted, Sidon discovered that it was way more trouble than it was worth to try to get her to do anything. After about the third time she took a swipe at him, the Zora gave up and let her go back to sleep.  

“Okay, you were right,” Sidon sighed heavily. “As usual.”

Link, also well known as a morning grouch, muttered something incoherent and didn’t bother to clarify himself with his hands as he threw his hair in a messy ponytail. 

“Love, your hair will get matted down if you leave it like that,” Sidon frowned, noting the extremely tangled patch sticking out of the hair tie. “Allow me to brush it out--”

“I’m fine,” Link grumbled quietly, swiping Sidon’s hand away. The Zora took a deep breath, trying very hard not to grow weary of how the _both_ of them tended to lash out a little when they were tired and grouchy.   

“I’m just trying to help,” Sidon rolled his eyes, kneeling down to collect the rest of their belongings and packing them away before he tried to lift Nami out of her sleeping bag. He heard Link let out a groan.

“Okay,” Link grumbled, tearing his hair out of the ponytail and plopping down on the ground next to Sidon. “Here.”

“Link, if you don’t want me to fix your hair I don’t have to, I was just offering.”

“No, no go ahead,” Link droned with a little sarcasm laced in his tongue. It took Sidon several minutes to get his composure back under control and think of his next move. 

Instead of snarking at him, Sidon simply wrapped his arms around his husband and placed a kiss on his strong shoulder, whispering, “I don’t want to start today off on the wrong foot, My Love. I’m sorry if you didn’t sleep well last night.”

Link sighed, relaxing in Sidon’s arms. He hummed softly before turning his head to give Sidon a more direct kiss. When their lips parted, Link gave the Zora a smile and pulled away so he could lift his hands and apologize, “I’m sorry for being a grump. And I slept fine...if anything I slept too well because I didn’t want you to get up.”

“Well, my apologies,” Sidon chuckled, smiling brightly. “Perhaps I can make up for that tonight once we reach the Inn.”

“I look forward to it,” Link chuckled, planting a firmer kiss on Sidon’s lips. Sidon hummed contently and it took all of his willpower to pull away so they could actually set out on a timely manner. Nami didn’t stir even when they pulled her out of the sleeping bag and Sidon lifted her into his arms. If anything, she let out the tiniest whimper before settling back down and resting her little head on his shoulder. 

It was mid morning before Link finally perked up, and Sidon could tell Link had perked up because he kept bumping his hand against the Zora’s free one. Unable to keep from smiling at how cute his husband was, Sidon took hold of his small hand, lacing their fingers together. They walked in silence for a ways and Sidon found himself subconsciously letting go of Link’s hand to rub his back, trace his fingers up and run his hand through a few strands of hair, but he stopped when his claw got caught in the entanglement that Link hadn’t tended to. 

“Oh! Sorry,” Sidon retracted his hand as Link winced and rubbed the back of his head. The Hylian just smiled up at him and shrugged.

“It’s fine,” he signed, “I might have to take you up on your original offer when we stop for lunch.”

“I’d be happy to,” Sidon grinned. 

Nami didn’t show any signs of stirring until they reached the stable. The soft whinnying of the horses caught her ear and her tail gave a little sway. Eyes fluttering open, Nami lifted her head and looked around in a daze. 

“Good morning!” Sidon and Link both chirped to her. Nami lifted her head up a little more and rubbed her eyes, blinking.

“Where are we?” she asked. 

“We’re at the stables,” Sidon nuzzled the top of her head. That answer perked the little girl up even more and she looked to her papa in front of them, following another Hylian to where Epona was. 

“We are?!” Nami grinned, her tail wagging. Sidon tried to quickly set her down before she wiggled too much and fell out of his arms. The minute her feet hit the ground she sprinted forward and leapt on to Link who stumbled forward with a grunt, but hooked his arms around the back of her knees so he could carry her piggy-back style. 

“Goodness, child,” Sidon chuckled. “Don’t you want to stretch your legs and walk a little?”

“No,” Nami giggled. “I wanna see Epona!” 

Sidon smiled, shaking his head as he watched Link hop a little, adjusting Nami on his back. 

Epona was the oldest of Link’s horses, having been with him on his journey to defeat Calamity Ganon. She was a very young mare at the time but always had an old soul. Of all the horses that Link cared for as well, she was the one he bonded the fastest and strongest with, so much so that Sidon wondered if she had been his companion in another life or two. 

However, her strong bond with Link also meant that she was very protective and could be rather fickle with Sidon. Link had told the Zora time and time again that he didn’t need to be afraid of Epona, that she would warm up to him eventually, but he still flinched whenever her head swiveled his direction and she gave a disgruntled snort. 

“Hi Epona!” Nami cheered, running fearlessly up to the horse who ducked her head down to let the young Zora pet her. 

“Sidon, come here,” Link instructed, handing Sidon one of the remaining apples they had to him. “Feed her.” 

“Ohhh, I don’t know, Link,” Sidon shrugged nervously. “She adores you and Nami. It’s alright if she isn’t that fond of me.”

“She likes you,” Link insisted, grinning. “She just hasn’t warmed up to you yet.”

“Mmmm, well she’s the only horse who hasn’t,” Sidon groaned and took the apple in hand. Epona stared the Zora up and down as he hesitantly held the apple out to her. He still adored the horse, he truly did. But goodness, the younger, smaller horses like Stella definitely were friendlier with him. That all being said, her calm demeanor and obvious love for Link was something that Sidon could both admire and relate to, so he bore no ill will towards her...he just...wanted to allow the horse her space. Epona ducked her head and snatched the apple in her mouth, seemingly in a very good mood. They led her out of the stables before Link mounted her and they settled on which route to take to the closest town for lunch.  

“How much further?” Nami asked once they had taken a seat at one of the restaurants they liked to pass through. 

Link pulled out his map, despite having taken this route several times before. He chewed methodically on his food, eyeing it over and Sidon glanced over his shoulder noting, “We could probably reach the city by nightfall.”

“That’s what I was thinking,” Link nodded, signing quickly. “From there you and Nami can take the rivers back to the Domain and I’ll ride Epona to the pens and check on everyone and then meet you guys at home.” 

“Mmm,” Sidon hummed in agreement. 

“So how long will that take?” Nami asked, resting her chin on the table.

“We’ll get home tomorrow night,” Link signed.

“That’s so faaaar,” Nami groaned. “Are we going to have to get up early again?” 

“Depends on what you consider early, Little One,” Sidon chuckled as Nami groaned again and turned her face in towards the table. The afternoon passed by normally for them as they continued eating and visiting, and Link was adjusting the saddle on Epona when they heard someone crying out.

“Heeelp!” a Hylian woman cried out, running through the town. “Oh please help!”

Link’s head moved on a swivel, reacting faster than Sidon as he stepped away from the horse to catch the woman’s attention. The woman immediately recognized him and ran up to him frantically, “Oh my goodness! The Hero! Oh please help!”

“What’s wrong?” Sidon asked behind Link. 

“Oh and a Zora! The Goddesses be praised!” the woman nearly collapsed in relief against Link, gripping his tunic tightly before she explained, “There’s a child! By the river!”

“Did he fall in?” Sidon asked, alarm rising in his chest.

“No! Not yet! Well, he’s just sitting on a boulder in the middle of it,” she was shaking, starting to get hysterical and Link put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Is he yours?” Link asked.

“No! There’s no one around I don’t know what a baby would be even doing there!” 

Sidon felt his eyes widen as he and Link exchanged a very nervous glance. 

A  _ baby! _

Link asked the woman to point him in the direction of where she found the child before mounting Epona. “I’ll go on ahead and see if I can get him out,” Link signed. 

“Oh please be careful,” Sidon pleaded. “The river current is strong in this region, it might be safer to wait for me.”

Link pursed his lips, as if he was fully prepared to ignore the Zora’s request.

“ _Please_ , Link.”

“I will, I will,” Link nodded, not sounding entirely serious. Nami suddenly stepped in front of Sidon and tried to push herself up on Epona.

“I can help!” she announced. “I’m a real strong swimmer.”

“Nami, I don’t know about this,” Sidon frowned, despite the fact that having her go on ahead was a perfectly logical and probably necessary thing to do. 

“Yeah, but if the current sweeps me away I can at least breathe,” Nami shrugged. “I can help!”

Sidon held back a nervous sigh but nodded his head and helped Nami up onto the horse. “Hold on tight now, I’ll be right behind you guys.”

“Epona,” Link tugged on the reigns a little bit before he whistled. And just like that the horse took off.

 

* * *

 Sure enough, there was definitely a baby sitting on a boulder in the middle of the river. 

And the poor thing was just all alone and crying out. 

“That’s a weird place for a baby to be,” Nami noted, confused. Seriously, of all the places, why there? 

Papa let out a heavy sigh as he got off the horse before helping Nami down. She looked up at him, noting the way his brow knit together apprehensively.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” he signed. “Where could his parents have gone?”

Minami grimaced, stepping towards the river bank. The current  _ was _ strong, but it was nothing she didn’t think she could handle. 

“I got it!” Nami announced, and before Papa could stop her she dove into the water. She grunted in frustration, when the current definitely was harsher than it appeared, but she still managed to swim forward and dig her claws into one of the boulders to keep herself stationary before she pushed upwards and breached the surface. The baby’s cries stifled suddenly and she looked up to find him staring at her with the widest bluest eyes she had ever seen. 

“Hi!” she grinned up to the little boy, eyeing the blue onesie he was clad in. “I like your outfit!” 

The boy continued to stare at her in confusion, and then suddenly took a breath and started wailing. 

“Wh-hey it’s okay!”  

Nami heard a splash and she spun her head around to see Papa having disappeared into the water. He resurfaced with a gasp and tried to swim towards them against the current. 

“Pa!” Nami cried out, not sure if she should let go of the rock to help him or stay put by the little boy to make sure he didn’t fall in. Man...Dad needed to get here sooner. It sucked that he was too large to ride horses. 

Papa swam hard but suddenly a wave hit him and he went under again. In a split second decision, Nami chanced it and ducked under the water to try to find him. The river had swept him back quite a distance but he didn’t seem disoriented and was still holding his breath by the time she grabbed his hand and pulled them both to the surface. 

Papa coughed up some water but managed to smile, running his hand over her tail and praising, “Nice one, Nami.”

“Nami! Link!” Dad called out. The other two turned their heads to see him standing at the bank, looking smaller than he should have been. “Are you two alright?”

“Yeah, Dad!” Nami called back. She was strong enough to tread water and keep herself and Papa both stationary, but returning to the still crying baby or even reaching the shore might’ve been a whole other challenge.

“Stay there, I’ll come get you!” Dad called out and then dove into the water. It took all of two seconds for his head to pop back out, a sour look on his face. “And what did I say about not being reckless?”

“I thought I could help!” Nami apologized, wilting under his gaze without realizing that she wasn’t the one in trouble. 

“Oh you are doing very well, my little minnow,” Dad praised, but he sighed and his eyes darted towards Papa. “Now  _ you _ , oh gilless one, what on earth were you thinking?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Papa grumbled, propping himself up on Dad’s back. 

“And you said I was the stubborn one,” Dad rolled his eyes. “Alright, let’s go return this child to his parents.”

While the baby shied away and cried out when Nami and Dad approached, he immediately reached out towards Papa and buried his face into his chest, surprising the two Zora completely. 

“He seems rather drawn to you, Link,” Dad observed as he paddled slowly to the shore with two Hylians on his back. Nami swam next to him looking up at the baby in awe. 

“Shhh, shhh,” Papa patted the baby’s back while balancing carefully on Dad’s back until they reached the shore. “It’s okay.”

“He’s so little,” Nami guffawed. He fit so neatly against Papa’s chest, the palm of his hand the size of the baby’s whole back. But there was something that amazed her even more as she stared at his little nose, pointy ears, and blonde tufts of hair. “He looks just like you!” 

“He’s a Hylian,” Pa smiled. 

“Yeah but,” Nami frowned. “He  _ really  _ looks like you.”

She bit back a growl when it was reiterated that yes, the kid was a Hylian and would therefore resemble Pa a little bit. She loved her dads, she really did, but they were dense and had a tendency to completely miss the point she was trying to make when they were stressed. 

_ He literally looked exactly like a miniature Papa. _

“Link, I’m really worried,” Dad said, pulling Nami out of her thoughts. “There’s no reason for an infant to just be sitting alone in the middle of a river. Something terrible must’ve happened.”

“But there’s no sign that anything had happened,” Pa signed, balancing the baby on his lap. “Even if the current did wash the evidence away.”

“You don’t think he was abandoned, do you?” Dad asked, his voice straining more with anxiety.  

“Only one way to tell,” Papa signed, “The town is the only Hylian settlement for miles, there’s no way someone wouldn’t recognize him.”

Evidently, they were wrong about that.

Even as they returned and the woman who had run up to them in a frenzy sighed in relief that the baby was safe, she had no clue who the baby was or where they could find his parents.

Nor did anyone, really. 

“Maybe his parents would be at the stables?” Nami had offered at one point and the thought was entertained just long enough to check there and be told that, no, there was no one missing their child at the stables either.

So there was really no reason for this infant to have been where he was found. None at all. 

“There is no way for this child to be unrecognizable!” Dad paced nervously throughout the room they were staying in for the night. The remainder of the day that had been originally set aside for traveling was wasted trying to return the infant to his rightful parents. “How does a baby just... wind up in the middle of a river!? That’s impossible!”

“I don’t know, Sidon,” Papa pinched the bridge of his nose. It had taken several hours to get the baby to stop crying and even longer for him to tire out enough so that Papa could set him down in the little cot the Innkeeper was nice enough to bring up for them because he would start sobbing all over again the minute Pa tried to step away. So now, since the baby had cried himself to sleep, Dad and Papa had been snarking back and forth  _ really quietly _ while Nami sat curiously by the cot staring down at the baby.

He  _ really did _ look exactly like Papa. 

Nami inched her face a little closer to the boy’s, watching how his little Hylian ears twitched in response to the puff of air she blew on them. Curiosity getting the better of her, Nami reached forward and poked the baby’s little nose. 

She flinched when his eyes fluttered open, but bit back a giggle at the way he crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Nami’s poke. 

….just like...Dad…

It was an odd quirk that Pa had apparently discovered on accident the first time they visited each other in Hateno and Nami only knew about it because he would tease Dad endlessly by poking his snout to earn the involuntary response. It cracked Nami up too, and it cracked her up more that a Hylian baby of all things shared the same random quirk as her dad. She couldn’t hold in her giggles for long because when she withdrew her hand, the baby broke out into a smile. 

“Nami, don’t tease him,” Dad said gently. 

“I’m not,” Nami retorted. “He likes me!”

Dad and Papa both perked up at the statement, standing over the baby and watching as he waved his hands in front of his face before they finally landed close enough to Nami’s and then took firm hold of her finger. Nami smiled at the baby, giggling with him before she looked smugly up at her dads and said, “See?”

“Wow,” Papa gasped. Nami looked behind him and his amazed expression to see Dad sitting on the floor with his hands covering his mouth and his eyes looking larger than normal and quite watery. 

“Dad?” Nami asked.

“Too pure,” he muttered, his gills puffing up as he sniffled. 

Nami stared at Dad in confusion before she turned back down to the baby still holding her hand, a weird though crossing her mind.

“Why can’t he come with us?” she asked.

“Huh?” her fathers both grunted. 

“I mean, it doesn’t look like he has parents,” Nami shrugged. “And we can’t leave him alone.”

Dad jumped at the statement, letting out an exasperated noise, sputtering several times as he tried to say one thing and then that turned into a nervous laugh as he completely changed what he was originally going to say and declared, “Well of course we aren’t going to leave him alone, my dear! We’ll figure something out just fine!”

“Yeah but,” Papa mumbled, placing his hand to his chin, deep in thought. “We  _ have _ talked about adopting another baby…”

“Yeah we have!” Nami snickered, her tail wagging excitedly.  

“What!?” Dad nearly shrieked. “We can’t just take in a random child out of nowhere!”

“You did for me,” Nami pointed out. 

“That was--” Dad made a scoffing noise, apparently at a loss for words. “Nami, for all we know this boy has parents who miss him dearly!” 

Nami looked back down at the baby, something deep in her gut seriously doubting that was the case. Whether it was instinct or not, she didn’t know, but there was definitely something deep inside of Nami telling her that this little guy wasn’t found by simple accident. 

“Why don’t we just take him with us to the city tomorrow?” Papa offered, “We’ll be close enough, we could stop by Hyrule Castle and see if Zelda could help us find a lead.”

“Yeah! Let’s go see Aunt Zelda!” Nami cheered, and it seemed as if the baby was cheering with her. 

“That is a fair idea…” Dad mumbled, watching the baby intently. Nami grinned widely as she watched his gaze softening and ever so hesitantly, Dad reached into the cot to carefully run a hand over the boy’s forehead. She would never tell her parents that she had overheard Dad sharing his anxieties with Papa about how, while they wanted so badly to adopt another child, he still worried about his size and strength accidentally hurting a Hylian infant. But she would aggressively do everything she could to prove his worries wrong, because she knew the moment that little guy looked directly into Dad’s eyes and smiled, he wouldn’t stand a chance. 

She couldn’t be certain, but she also had a feeling that Papa was thinking along similar lines, because the minute the baby took Dad’s finger in his little hand, the other two exchanged broad smiles as they watched Dad practically melting. 

Nami couldn’t keep from smiling, nor could she keep her tail still.

Dad always told her to listen to her instincts.

And she was pretty certain that her instincts were telling her to say hello to her little brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all don't think Nami is going to stay up all night thinking of baby names then think again lololololol.


	4. Rhonin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Nami are on a mission to get Sidon to cave by having him fall in love with the child they found even more.
> 
> But that's when Link notices something strange about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidon, don't kid yourself we all know you've already fallen in love with this boy just take him in already.

Most of the day was really really weird for Sidon. 

Mostly because it was  _ Nami _ that woke  _ him _ up, and not the other way around. 

He felt a small weight pounce on him, small hands pushing against his back repeatedly and Sidon turned his face more towards Link’s chest, holding his husband tightly.

“Daaaad,” Nami droned. “Dad, wake up!”

“Oh goodness,” Sidon groaned, not wanting to open his eyes. “What time is it?”

“The sun is not out,” Link mumbled somewhere above him. Sidon just groaned in response wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep.

“Nami, go back to sleep,” Sidon mumbled, his hand waving lazily behind him in search of her little head to give a gentle pat to. Nami let out a tiny growl and continued pressing her hands against him, shaking him slightly.

“But, Dad this is really important!” 

“Sidon,” Link muttered, “Your daughter wants you.” 

“When the sun is not up and she is as nocturnal as her papa, then she’s  _ your daughter _ ,” Sidon snarked back before finally lifting his head and trying to focus his eyes on the little girl beside him. She was staring at him with apprehension, wide awake and her expression stirred only the slightest amount of alarm in the back of his mind. Sidon blinked several times, waking up more, “What’s the matter? You have a bad dream?”

“No, Dad,” Nami giggled, shoving a notebook in his face. “It’s about the baby!” 

“The baby... “ Sidon repeated, a little confused at the writing scribbled down on the pages being pushed towards him. With the realization that there was still a baby in their care, Sidon sparked to alertness and concern as he leapt up to a sitting position and cried out, “Oh! The baby!” 

“OW!” Link groaned, recoiling as Sidon accidentally elbowed him hard in the gut with his sudden movement. 

“Sorry,” Sidon grunted before turning his attention back to Nami and asking, “What’s wrong? Is he awake?”

“No he’s still asleep,” Nami grinned, her tail wagging. “I just came up with a bunch of names that you and Papa could look through so you could pick something that we can call my brother!”

“Your…” Sidon narrowed his eyes as he looked down at the list now in his hands, “brother?”

At that statement, Link finally sat up, his hair disheveled to outstanding proportions and he squinted at the notebook in confusion. Barely able to hold himself up, Link leaned against Sidon’s arm and asked, “We’re having a baby?”

Fully alert, Sidon bit back an annoyed snarl and retorted, “No, we are not having a baby, Link. Nami is just trying to come up with something to call the boy in our care until we can return him to his parents.”

“Which are you guys!” Nami announced, gesturing to the Zora Prince and Hylian in front of her. Link hummed as if he were actually contemplating the idea, smacking his lips together before his eyes fluttered closed again. Sidon elbowed him hard, trying to force the man to wake up and take his side. 

“Nami, we can’t just take him in, we’ve talked about this,” Sidon sighed, lifting her up by the armpits and setting her back down on the floor. 

“But  _ Daaaaaad _ ,” Nami groaned, not willing to budge on her own stance any time soon. “You always tell me to listen to my instincts and my instincts say that he’s my brother!” 

Sidon opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to find a way to argue against her logic without contradicting himself. Behind him, laying back down on the bed, Link took hold of a pillow and held it against him as a replacement-Sidon, noting, “She’s got a point." 

“Will you ever take my side?” Sidon grumbled, turning to face the tired Hylian. “Just once?”

“Mmm,” Link hummed, rolling onto his back. “No.”

“Well,” Nami looked down at her notebook with a furrowed brow, “We have to at least call him something!”

Sidon had to hold in a really long sigh. Well, he couldn’t deny that she was right about that.

“Now that, my sweet,” Sidon gave the girl a smile and nuzzled her forehead with his. “Is an excellent point.”

Nami grinned at that, her tail wagging. “And then when you name him and get emotionally attached, you’ll adopt him!”

“No, no,” Sidon shook his head, rising to his feet. He tried to turn Nami around and walk her back to her bed. “None of that, this morning.”

“It’s a good point!” Link called out sleepily.

“Will you stop!?”

Apparently, Sidon was not fated to go back to sleep before the sunrise because his outburst woke the baby boy. Flinching at the sound of the infant’s cries, Sidon lifted Nami into his arms and basically just slid over to the cot in a panic. 

Oh no.

Oh dear, oh no, oh dear, oh no oh no oh dear.

“I think you woke him up,” Nami noted, draping herself over his forearm.

“Oooooooh, Link,” Sidon cried out nervously, “Help!!”

“With what!?”

“I startled the boy, I need help soothing him!” Sidon cried back.

“Just pick him up!”

“But _Link_!” Sidon turned back to where his husband was barely visible save for his feet that were now hanging off the bed. “What if I hurt him!?”  

“You aren’t going to hurt him--”

“But he’s so  _ small _ ! And I am very large and don’t always know my own strength Link please help--”

“Okay! Calm down!” Link snarled back, finally sitting up. He stomped over to the cot, grumbling incoherently to himself before he reached down and lifted the baby into his arms, patting his back and swaying back and forth trying to rock the child back to sleep. The whole while, he wore a very firm expression with knit eyebrows and an irritated frown.

“Sorry…” Sidon finally muttered, looking down at Nami who had decided to make herself comfortable in his lap.

“It’s okay,” Link said in a tone that made the zora uncertain as to whether Link was speaking to _him_ or the infant. Looking up at Sidon, Link leaned back to balance the infant on his forearm and chest so he could haphazardly sign, “Can you get the one of diapers that the Innkeeper brought up for him? He might need to be changed.”  

“Oh, of course!” Sidon nodded, setting Nami back down on her feet despite her soft protest. He walked over to the corner of the room where they were keeping everything that got shoved at them the day before and had yet to be organized. Nami followed closely behind, climbing up onto his back and propping herself up on his shoulder. Sidon couldn’t help but smile at her small giggles as he dug out a fresh diaper. Link walked up behind him, holding his hand out to take the diaper before he brought the baby over to their makeshift changing table. 

The child was calm the entire time, babbling and giggling slightly as he waved his arms and legs in front of him. And he remained calm for all of two seconds after Link finally changed him before he erupted into screams again. 

And of course, the sun was up by the time they finally got him settled down after that.  

Nami was shockingly chipper for it being so early in the morning, skipping around and offering to help with whatever her fathers needed. Sidon felt bad for being of minimal help to Link, really only good for fetching things for him while he was rendered unable to set the boy down for an extended period. 

It was just…

...well, he was just  _ so small _ . 

Sidon was staring at the child in the cot with wide eyes, sitting cross legged on the floor. Nami had gone down to find breakfast for them before they took off and Link still needed to get himself ready for the day. Placing a gentle kiss on Sidon’s cheek, the Hylian whispered, “I’ll take ten minutes tops.”

“Oh, no it’s fine,” Sidon waved Link off. “You deserve to take your time.”

“You won’t hurt him,” Link chuckled, his kisses traveling down to Sidon’s shoulder. Sidon, stared contemplatively down at the infant in the cot. His eyes were closed but he didn’t seem to be in a heavy sleep. Nodding his head, Sidon waved his husband off and continued to stare at the baby. 

It was as if the baby had the instincts of a zora and had imprinted on Link, because the minute Link was more than two feet away from him, he child’s eyes snapped open and he looked around, water pooling in the corners. 

“Shh shh, it’s okay,” Sidon cooed gently, leaning forward over the cot. The baby just stared up at him with watery blue eyes as his face contorted in the precursors of a sob.  

“No, no no no, don’t cry,” Sidon tried to insist, waving his hands in front of his face. The child’s cries only escalated more and Sidon found himself whipping his head behind him, searching for Link. “Liiiink!”

From the closed bathroom door, he heard a muffled, “Whaaaat?!”

“Can Hylian babies imprint!?”

There was a moment of silence before the door swung open and Link poked his head out from behind with toothpaste foaming out of his mouth. “What the fuck are you talking about?” 

“Can Hylian babies imprint on adults,” Sidon asked again, feeling his patience wearing down quickly as the baby’s cries only escalated. Link’s brow only furrowed in confusion as he shook his head.

“They can get separation anxiety at a certain age,” Link signed after shoving his tooth brush back into his mouth. “But it’s not like zora imprinting.”

Sidon glanced down at the baby in the cot beside him who was very clearly focused on and reaching out towards Link. “...Are you  _ sure _ .”

“He probably just wants to be held, Sidon!” Link signed grumpily. “So just...take him for like two minutes, I’m almost ready!”  

“Ohhhh,” Sidon groaned, flinching as his husband slammed the bathroom door shut. Pursing his lips together, he stared down at the child and very carefully wiped a few of the tears leaking out of his eyes away. Amazingly enough, the baby’s cries quieted down a little bit and he leaned his little face towards Sidon’s touch. Sidon swallowed a lump in his throat as he felt the same fluttering of his chest that he felt the night before. The baby stared up at him uncertainly, cooing and waving his hands up towards Sidon.

Biting back an anxious groan, Sidon replaced his finger with his whole hand as he gently pressed it against the infant’s cheek. The uncertain look was replaced with sparkling blue eyes and Sidon thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest as he carefully slid his hand under the baby’s head and neck.

_ He was so small!!!! _

“Eeeh,” Sidon whined out loud as he attempted to lift the child up. Ohhhh sweet Goddess Above he was so tiny. Hunching over himself, Sidon tried to carefully move the child closer to him, holding him against his chest. The way the baby squirmed a little as he turned his face towards Sidon, settling down and closing his eyes with a content sigh...well, it had Sidon’s eyes leaking. 

When Nami returned, announcing that she had brought breakfast, Sidon’s shoulders were shaking because he was trying to keep from sobbing too loudly in fear of waking the infant. 

“Dad!?” Nami asked with alarm, running up to him. Sidon felt her press her face to his shoulder as she peered over him and down at the child. “...is he okay?”

“He’s just sleeping,” Sidon whimpered. 

Nami hummed contemplatively, leaving Sidon and running to the bathroom where Link was emerging, freshly washed up to ask, “So what do you think about Nuzu!?”

“What?” Link chuckled.

“For his name,” Nami elaborated and Sidon tried and failed to recompose himself before Link was leaning against him, rubbing small circles along his back as he peered down at the baby. 

“Are you crying?” Link chuckled and Sidon could just  _ hear _ his grin.

Sidon scowled, holding the child a little tighter before saying to Minami, “Nuzu sounds too much like Muzu…”

“Yeah,” Nami stared down at her notebook, crossing the name off her list, “It sounds like New and Muzu mixed in one.”

Link spat out a laugh, signing, “Ah yes, the young prince of the Zora: the new Muzu: New-zoo!”

It never ceased to amaze Sidon how Link could just make...the most heinous of word play work in both spoken and visual languages, even if they wouldn’t make sense to anyone else  _ but _ his family that knew what he was trying to get across. “We would either inflate poor Muzu’s ego way too much or absolutely destroy it.”

“Soooo...is that a yes to adopting him?” Nami grinned, her tail wagging.

“That’s a yes to giving him a name,” Sidon said, wiping his eyes dry.

 

* * *

 

Link had to applaud Sidon’s ingenuity as he cradled the little baby in a makeshift baby carrier with one hand while steering Epona with the other. He hadn’t been sure how they were going to make decent time with a horse and an infant in tow, knowing that he’d need to ride Epona to make some kind of distance but also having no clue how he could safely carry the baby (especially considering Sidon’s odd fear of injuring the kid by holding him for too long). But then his anxious, if not at least genius, husband pulled out a light blue sash from his belongings looking mighty pleased with the idea he had come up with. 

“Isn’t that Mipha’s?” Link raised a brow in amusement.

“Well, yes,” Sidon’s tail gave a small wag. “I take it wherever I go..it started as a good luck charm, but then Zelda suggested I wear it since I’m the new champion...but I’m also too big to adorn it properly so I just keep it on hand. Come here!” 

Link allowed Sidon to manipulate him as needed as he tied the sash around his waist and over his shoulders and then suddenly, as he was fastening the knot to make sure it was secure, there was a neat little pouch that Link could set the baby in. After tugging on the sash and inspecting the knot and asking Link over a hundred times if the child felt secure enough against him, they were able to set off. Link rode Epona, keeping her at a steady pace that Sidon and Nami could keep up with until they took the river the rest of the way to Hyrule Castle. 

“Branwin?” Nami asked, now riding Sidon’s shoulders with her notebook balanced against his head. 

“No,” Sidon sighed, his fingers tapping against her ankles in thought.

“Okay,” Nami crossed that name out. “Togalo?”

“That’s more of a Zora name than a Hylian name,” Sidon tilted his head to the side in thought. “But I do like it.” 

“Cado?”

“Ooooh, I like Cado,” Link mused. He then glanced down at the baby that was staring back up at him blowing bubbles and pursed his lips. 

“I do like Cado as well,” Sidon agreed. “But...I don’t know, it doesn’t seem to be fitting for  _ him. _

“I’ll save Cado for my next brother,” Nami mused, circling the name and moving onto the next.

“Good idea,” Link agreed, smiling to himself. How funny life could be. Not long ago, he couldn’t even let himself entertain the thought of having a family without feeling the overwhelming grief of the fact that he probably wouldn’t live long enough to see that day. And now he was with his husband while his daughter tried to help them name his new son and he just found a name to file away for another child down the line. 

He just needed to convince Sidon first.

“Yes--wait, Link,” Sidon frowned, being stubborn. “We _are_ still withholding that decision for the time being until Zelda can help us find his parents, right?”  

“Yeah,” Link lied after a long pause. 

“Link,” Sidon gave Link an indignant stare. 

“Yes, yes,” Link grinned back at his husband, staring down at the baby. He thought hard for a long moment, feeling his brow furrow as an idea came to him. “What about...Rhonin?”

“Rhonin…” Sidon repeated, deep in thought, thankfully distracted from his previous question. His face lit up as he looked back over to Link and smiled, “It suits him.”

“Rhonin…” Nami scribbled in her notebook, her own smile forming and her tail wagging. “Can I call him Rho for short?”

“You sure can, Princess!” Sidon chuckled, bouncing the little girl gently. 

Link couldn’t wipe his smile from his face, even if his life depended on it. Not even when they had to stop way more times than they were used to to either feed Rhonin or change his diapers. Not even when Sidon kept insisting that they weren’t going to adopt the little boy, because whenever they stopped he kept following Link curiously during their rest breaks asking if he could hold the child.

The fool was getting very attached, very quickly.

Link crossed his arms smugly as he watched Sidon cradling the baby in his arms, whispering words of encouragement and compliments to Rho about how big and strong he would be and how he’s such a great trooper for putting up with such a long journey. 

Nami sucked thoughtfully on the straw of her juice box at one point before she looked up at Link and said, “I think he’s caving.”

“I think so too,” Link signed in agreement. 

Nami’s tail started swaying as her eyes darted back over to Rho and Sidon. “Do you think Rho’s imprinting on Dad?”

“You know, he asked if that was possible for Hylians this morning,” Link observed as he signed, watching as Sidon was playfully dancing in a small circle and completely oblivious to the conversation they were having, his red tail beating back and forth to the rhythm of the song he was singing. Link felt his brow furrow, “...but...I think if anything your Dad is the one imprinting on  _ Rhonin _ .”

“He would,” Nami nodded in agreement, sucking on the straw until it made a loud slurping noise. 

“You want me to take that?” Link offered, reaching down to take the juice box, but Nami turned away defensively all of the sudden.

“No, there’s still some left,” she pouted. 

“Nami, there’s none left.”

“Yes there is, Papa!” Nami whined, spinning around Link as he tried to chase after her and failed. She gave the straw several more sucks before she relented and said, “Okay, here!” 

“Thank you,” Link signed with a sigh. 

When he looked up again, he noticed Sidon standing stiffly, his tail slowly teetering to one side anxiously. Holding his breath, Link braced himself for the sudden scream that Rhonin let out and he had to bite back a smile at the way Sidon frantically turned his head and cried, “Link! A little help!”

He had barely lifted Rhonin out of Sidon’s arms before the Zora was hovering over him like a nervous mother duck.

“I think he needs a diaper change,” he announced. “And be careful, there’s no good spot to change him here, I could get a blanket and--”

“This morning, you didn’t even want to hold him and now you’re telling me how to change his diaper?” Link teased once he finally set Rho down. 

Sidon let out a disgruntled noise but looked down in defeat. “Sorry…”

Link could only chuckle as he waved his husband off so he could take care of the boy properly and undo his onesie. 

That was...well, that was when Link noticed something that he hadn’t this morning in his sleep-ruffled state. 

“What’s...this?” Link mused out loud, his hand drifting over Rhonin’s side. The baby wriggled, stretching his arms up and exposing six perfectly symmetrical lines running horizontally along his rib cage. Three on each side, they were darker in color compared to the rest of his skin and something that Link could only really describe as birth marks. 

And yet...they looked too neat to be birthmarks. 

Alarm rising in the back of his mind, Link’s thoughts almost immediately drifted to a worse case scenario and started wondering how this poor child had been injured and he wondered what sick monster would do such a thing to leave such scars on an infant-- 

He froze, however, when his hands grazed one of the markings. Instead of puckering out like scar tissue would, the markings sank  _ into  _ Rhonin’s skin. But that wasn’t the thing that caught him off guard. 

Rhonin reflexively inched his side away from Link’s touch, snickering a little, as if the touch was ticklish. 

The reflex was...really familiar...

“Sidon, c’mere,” Link asked. 

“What’s wrong?” Sidon asked and Link waited for the Zora to get close enough to him before he reached out to poke him. “Is something the matter with Rhoooooooo--aaaaah!” 

An odd thought flickered in the back of Link’s mind as he watched the way Sidon recoiled from his touch to the gills in a manner that he expected by now. A manner that Rhonin had mimicked almost perfectly.  

“Link!” Sidon snickered, flinching away from the Hylian as he gave a firmer jab to the gills. “Why’re you--!? Stop!” 

Link withdrew his hand quietly and turned back down to Rhonin. Testing his theory, he gave the boy a firmer poke to his side and he watched as Rhonin’s face contorted into a  _ the same expression as Sidon  _ and he let out a yelp that Link had heard thousands of times before. 

“Link, don’t poke him like that!” 

“Sorry!” Link yelped, turning back to a very disgruntled Sidon. Realizing that the Zora wasn’t going to budge until he got an explanation, Link finally lifted Rho up and showed Sidon his side, “What are these?”

Sidon blinked in confusion several times before he leaned in close to Rho’s body for further inspection. Rho continued to babble curiously, his limbs dancing. Link watched as Sidon was visibly coming to his own confused conclusion, and, to test whatever theory he had, the zora blew a puff of air against Rhonin’s side. 

Rho responded by flinching away, his chest expanding as he inhaled sharply before he let out a sneeze and several coughs. Link flinched at the surprising reaction and his head darted back to the now blank expression on Sidon’s face. 

“Well?”

“We need to find his parents,” Sidon said simply, rising to his feet. “The sooner we get to Zelda, the better.”

“Wh-Sidon!” Link huffed, setting Rhonin gently back down so he could finish cleaning him off and replacing his diaper with a clean one. “What are they?”

Sidon was silent, having Nami help him collect the rest of their belongings to either carry or mount on Epona before Link climbed onto her back. Frustrated, Link secured Rho into the sash and followed Sidon around as the Zora continued rambling, “We’re still a few miles from the waters, so we must hurry if we are to reach the castle before dinner.”

“We aren’t going to make it by dinner!” Nami protested, alarm flickering in her eyes. “Daddy, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing is wrong, sweetie, we just need to find Rhonin’s parents,” Sidon insisted, gentle yet firm.

Obviously worried. 

“Sidon, what the hell,” Link snapped, snatching hold of his husband’s hand.  _ “Sidon!” _

Link hadn’t realized he had escalated in volume so abruptly until he watched Nami flinch and heard Rho let out a startled cry. Sidon wouldn’t turn to face him and Link felt like things were getting way too serious way too fast when all he wanted to know was what the fuck was on Rhonin’s sides. 

“What are those markings?!” Link asked again, giving Sidon’s hand a tug. 

“Those aren’t markings,” Sidon said in a low voice, finally turning to face Link. He couldn’t quite read his husband’s expression, but he felt an odd pang of hope bubble in his chest when Sidon’s eyes sparkled as he said, “Those are  _ gills _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gee I wonder what gills could be doing on a Hylian. 
> 
> Shocking. 
> 
> I'm soooo original.


	5. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda gives her input on what to do with little Rho.
> 
> And by give, really she's prepared to beat her opinion into them if she has to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's smooching in this one. A lot of it.

“Well, it would appear that these are vestigial structures,” Zelda finally announced as she turned back to Link and Sidon. When they brought little Rhonin to the castle, she was not nearly as surprised as Sidon had thought she would have been. If anything she was elated to see Link cradling a baby bundle and was teasing them for having not informed her sooner that they were finalizing an adoption before they could explain to her what actually happened. 

“What exactly do you mean, Princess?” Sidon asked. 

“Well, it’s rather rare but sometimes children can be born with structures that other members of their species wouldn’t have and even resemble structures of other species,” Zelda explained. “These structures, though heavily resembling another species, are not necessarily functional.”

“So they  _ are _ gills?” Link asked, his face inquisitive as he signed. 

“As in,  _ Zora  _ gills?” Sidon echoed. 

“Yes, but I wouldn’t expect them to be functional,” Zelda explained. “They don’t appear to be hurting him but this could be considered a birth defect amongst most Hylians.”

Sidon leaned back in his seat, heaving a sigh. 

He wasn’t sure if he was feeling relieved or like his hopes had been dashed. Why either would be the case, he couldn’t explain.

“So you said you two found him in a river?” Zelda asked. 

“Yes,” Link and Sidon both nodded. 

“Well, I hate to say it but I think trying to locate his parents would only end in a waste of your time,” Zelda sighed as she lifted Rho into her arms. “By the looks of it I would guess that he either manifested out of thin air or he was abandoned." 

“That’s just...such a shame,” Sidon hung his head, feeling anger boil within his chest at the very thought. “How could someone leave a child as precious as him alone like that?”

“Well,” Link sighed, signing, “As upsetting as that is to think about, Nami  _ has _ been rather insistent that he’s her brother.”

“Link,” Sidon smacked his hand to his face. “I don’t know about this…”

The Zora was met with two rather annoyed Hylians scoffing in unison with each other.

“What?” he asked, a little offended.

“‘Oh, but Link I would just love more than anything to have another child to call our own!’” Link signed, mockingly. “Or at least that’s what I think you said not three nights ago.” 

“Well...that was before we came across a baby that was the size of my  _ hand _ , Link,” Sidon snarked back. 

“Prince Sidon,” Zelda huffed, bouncing Rho gently in her arms. “Why is it that you seem so keen on resisting the greatest things that come into your life.”

Sidon looked up at the princess in confusion. “I’m inclined to disagree with you as I can’t seem to think of an instance where that was the case.”

“You can’t think of a--Sidon!” Link scoffed with narrow eyes. “Your  _ daughter _ !?”

“What about her!?”

“How long did it take you to adopt her?” 

“I wanted to make sure the timing was right!”

“Bullshit, Sidon, you were going around crying about how you didn’t want to ‘pressure her’ with the expectations of royalty!” Link’s hands were dripping with so much venom as he signed that Sidon was almost glad he wasn’t hearing his husband’s verbal spitfire and foul language.  

“It was a valid concern!!”

“Okay, Minami you can argue,” Zelda waved off, adjusting Rho and balancing him in one arm before she swiftly pointed at Link and announced, “But  _ this _ sorry courtship had no excuse for droning on for as long as it did!” 

“I wanted to court my sister’s greatest love, how was I supposed to know what to do!?” Sidon whaled, wincing almost immediately when he startled the baby in Zelda’s arms. Rho broke out into small cries and before he could even blink or process his actions, Sidon was hovering over Zelda whispering apologies to little Rhonin. Zelda gave Sidon a pointed look as she deposited Rho in Sidon’s arms and the Zora was rocking the child back to sleep before he realized that two Hylians were staring him down.  

When Sidon turned to face them and saw even Link sitting there with his arms crossed, he couldn’t help but retort, “I may have been a mess during that courtship, but you were just as bad, Mr. I’m-going-to-lose-three-days-of-sleep-because-I-couldn’t-profess-my-feelings-as-planned-even-when-wasted.”

“That was a ridiculously long title,” Link snarked back.

“Well, it’s an honest one.”

“I’m not saying I wasn’t a hot fucking mess either!”

Zelda clicked her tongue and gave Link a firm tug on the ear. “Regardless of how absolutely pathetic you boys have been in the past I think you can both take that as a learning experience for now. The fact of the matter is that you two found a Hylian child without his parents and he has  _ gills _ . Now, we could spend all day debating how he was born with such a trait and wonder who his parents are in vain  _ or _ you could take this as a sign that he is the child you two have been seeking. I mean, look at you, Sidon! You two have already imprinted on each other!”

“It’s only been a few days,” Sidon protested in denial, rocking Rho gently. “Imprinting that occurs that quickly is rather rare.”

“It’s not if the desire for a parent-child relationship is mutual,” Zelda placed her hands on her hips. “I’ve studied my Zora biology, Prince Sidon. Plus you and Nami imprinted practically overnight. It can happen and it has happened. To  _ you and your children! _ ”

And so, that was essentially how Sidon found himself pouting in the bathtub while he waited for Link to finally rock their new son to sleep. 

Well, okay, that wasn’t how he wound up in the  _ bathtub _ . He wound up in the bathtub because Link was always very adamant about bathing together when the opportunity provided itself and he was a huge fan of bubble baths. However, the last time they were in Hyrule Castle and Link had coaxed Sidon to join him, Sidon wound up hiccuping soap bubbles for three days. In his attempt to “make it up” to Sidon, Link chugged an entire bottle of hand soap, got sick, and had bubble burps for a week. 

In short, Sidon agreed to get into a warm bath with his husband once the kids were in bed so long as there were no bubbles involved ever again. And this happened to be one of those occasions.  

Link sauntered into the bathroom looking very pleased with himself before he caught sight of the Zora and he paused, noting, “You were quick.”

“Nami went out like a light as soon as her cheek hit the pillow,” Sidon chuckled. “Poor thing is so exhausted from travel.” 

“Awww,” Link grinned, pulling his shirt over his head.

“How was Rhonin?” 

“Didn’t want me to set him down,” Link sighed with a smile. “But he fell asleep in my arms so I was able to put him to bed finally.”

Sidon hummed in content and he watched the way Link’s muscles rippled and shifted like a dance under his skin as he lifted his arms. A beautiful, seductive dance. Blue eyes peaked out from under the cloth as he lifted the shirt off his head and tossed it to the floor. A grin formed across his lips and Link giggled, “You look a little squished in there.”

“Oh,” Sidon looked down at himself. The water barely came up to his stomach and he was a little folded over himself in the tub. “Hmm, I suppose but I don’t mind.”

“Well, if you’re uncomfortable we can skip the bath,” Link signed.

“No, no,” Sidon grinned, eyeing the Hylian up and down. “This is perfectly fine. I get quite the wonderful show out of this.”

Link’s cheeks almost instantly turned a bright shade of redt, but his bashfulness didn’t last long. Before Sidon knew it Link was slowly sliding his pants off, accentuating the curves along his backside with his movement. His movements were so careful and so sensual that Sidon went from flirtily whistling and encouraging his husband to blushing madly at the Hylian. His body was almost a little too warm when Link finally lowered himself onto Sidon’s chest. 

“O-oh my,” Sidon coughed, his tail wagging as he ran a hand down Link’s back. 

“You said you liked the show,” Link teased with a grin. As opposed to answering Link and risking making things even worse (or better, depending on one’s perspective) for himself, Sidon chose to steal the man’s lips, moaning deeply. He released Link of the kiss, reveling in the way the Hylian gasped for air and let out quiet moans as Sidon trailed kisses down his neck and to his chest. Sidon raked his teeth gently along Link’s flesh, nibbling gently but careful not to break the skin. 

“Ohhh, Sidon,” Link hummed, his hands dancing around the Zora’s head not quite sure where to put them. Sidon grinned against Link’s soft skin when he felt his husband press more firmly against him in more ways than one. Running his hand further down Link’s back and cupping his backside firmly before lifting his head from Link and lowering him down so their eyes met. Link was absolutely breathless and his eyes were hazy. 

Sidon grinned, “Coming undone so soon, my love?”

Link chuckled, stealing another kiss before he lowered his head to rest on Sidon’s shoulder. His voice barely audible, he mumbled, “It’s hard not to with a man like you.”

Gazing down at the top of Link’s head, Sidon playfully lifted some water out of the tub and poured it gently along his love’s back a few times. Feeling Link’s breathing slow, Sidon lazily replaced the water with his own hand, tracing small circles as his eyes grew heavy as well.  

“You know, Sidon,” Link hummed, his voice soft and sleepy. “You are a  _ really  _ great Dad.”

Sidon chuckled, smiling a little. “As are you, my love. I couldn’t imagine having a family - or even a life - without you.”

“No, Sidon, listen to me,” Link lifted his head and looked intently into Sidon’s eyes. “You are an amazing father and any child would be lucky to call you their Dad. You do know that, right?”

Sidon frowned a little as he gazed into his husband’s eyes. Link responded but running his hand gently along the Zora’s cheek. 

“So,” Link breathed again, “Don’t sell yourself short when something wonderful like this comes along. Rhonin is what we’ve been longing for.”

“It is,” Sidon sighed heavily. “I just...I fear that we are taking little Rhonin away from his rightful parents. And I fear that...I can’t hold him as easily as you can and I just don’t want to accidentally hurt him.”

“First of all,” Link gave Sidon an affectionate kiss on the snout and the Zora prince couldn’t keep his tongue from sticking out even then. The only reason he didn’t wish to rid himself of the reflex was the cute little smile Link gave him whenever it did occur. “You are a gentle giant, Sidon. You won’t hurt him. Second...heavens, he has the  _ gills  _ of a Zora. I mean, Zelda can give her science jargon all she wants but….I dunno I kind of take it as a sign that he was meant to be ours?”

The way Link’s face lit up as he spoke - so free, so unrestrained when it was just the two of them - well, it put Sidon’s mind at ease in a way only Link knew how. Feeling a warmth bubble in his chest, Sidon couldn’t help but brush his husband’s damp hair out of his face. 

“You know, Link…” Sidon said softly, “I dare say you might be right.”

Link absolutely glowed at Sidon’s response and before the Zora was braced for it, he felt lips on his, and he felt as if he could transcend to the heavens his heart was so light and full of joy. 

Unable to contain himself, Sidon lifted Link out of the tub and carried him to their bed, their lips only parting so Link could either breathe or plant sloppy kisses and love bites along Sidon’s jaw and neck. Sidon deposited Link onto the bed kissing his neck, his chest, sliding his lips up and down his belly. When Sidon finally lifted his head, feeling as dizzy with adoration that Link looked, words didn’t need to be spoken to declare how deep their love for eachother ran. 

“You never cease to amaze me,” Sidon hummed. 

“I’ve hardly done a thing,” Link teased back. 

“Mmm,” Sidon tipped his head to the side and shrugged. “I wouldn’t be a father if it weren’t for you. I barely had the courage to take in Nami without your support and now here I am with you at my side and we’ll be introducing my father to our second child tomorrow.”

As Sidon said it, Link’s smile fell. 

“Oh sweet Hylia,” Link muttered.

“What?” Sidon asked dismissively as he lowered his head to Link’s collarbone.

“Your  _ father _ ,” Link’s eyes widened a little bit. “Dorephan is going to be a blubbering mess if we bring Rho in without any warning.”

“I do hope that pun was unintended,” Sidon’s voice was a little muffled against Link’s skin.  

“Yes, but I’m going to remember that,” Link said with a snicker.

Rolling his eyes Sidon turned to his side and propped his head up with his hands, poking Link square in the nose and teased, “Well of course he’s going to be a mess he’s going to try to turn Rhonin’s Gotcha Day into an international holiday. We didn’t give him any warning and he has no restraint, we’re about to create a monster.”

“Oh no,” Link covered his face with his hands. Had it not been for the trace smile that breached his lips, Sidon would have worried that his husband had a problem with trying to stop Dorephan’s siege. 

“You speak as if that  _ hasn’t _ been on my mind, Link,” Sidon teased. “This is what I mean when I say that I want to have time to  _ prepare _ for a child.”

“Okay, well, your father’s zealousness aside, the next time an opportunity to add to our family comes along do you promise not to be so anxious and resistant?” Link asked with amusement. 

“Only if you allow me the time to process the opportunity,” Sidon retorted. “You know how anxious I can get.”

“It’s a deal,” Link smirked. And with another deep kiss, the two lost themselves in love that night. 

 

* * *

 

There weren’t quite words to explain King Dorephan’s reaction to little Rhonin. The closest thing Link could assign to his father-in-law’s expression was simply wonder. 

“Oh my goodness,” Dorephan stared down at the infant in Sidon’s arms. “Sidon, he’s so  _ small _ !” 

“He’s a Hylian, Grandpa!” Nami grinned, swaying back and forth with delight as she held onto Link’s hand. “Of course he’s small!” 

“Yes, I know but,” Dorephan’s eyes were twinkling brighter than the stars. “He’s just so...I hadn’t expected a Hylian infant to be this...my word, he’s absolutely  _ perfect _ !” 

Link watched the way his husband lit up the room with his own smile and couldn’t keep his own grin at bay.  

He could barely keep his excited tears at bay. 

“I say, boys, you’ve really surprised me in the best of ways with this new addition to your family!” Dorephan chuckled. “Had I known you would come home with my new grandson I would’ve had a banquet in your honor!” 

“My apologies, Father,” Sidon chuckled, bouncing Rho a little in his arms. “He did come...a little bit by surprise for us as well.”

“He’s just simply a blessing,” Dorephan proclaimed. “A gift from the Goddesses themselves!”

Link watched as Sidon tried to protest his father’s statement, but such words fell mute on his tongue. Smiling, the Hylian couldn’t help but wonder if that was truly the case. What he didn’t wonder was whether or not he and his husband were at least in agreement. There was no doubt that they were.

First Princess Minami, then Prince Rhonin. Fate or coincidence, there was no denying that Link and Sidon felt so incredibly blessed by the children they could now call their own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kid Count: 2 
> 
> It won't be nearly as long of an ordeal for Sidon and Link to take in the other two lolol.


	6. Sidon's Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sidon worries about various member of his family and Link is not at all surprised at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> This chapter's got some hanky panky in it. 
> 
> Don't get all excited now it's nothing too crazy and doesn't get that far. Tbh if you have a thirst it will probably go unquenched but for those of you who are not interested in the smut this is just your warning that Link wants to eat some fish sticks later on in this chapter but it doesn't get all that far. It's fine they're married and have studies suggest that couples have better life chats when they're naked anyway. 
> 
> ALSO HELLO I AM BACK I MISSED THIS FIC!

Needless to say, not only did Sidon keep his promise that he wouldn’t be so resistant to adding another child when the opportunity struck, but he took it to heart way more than Link had ever expected. 

Adapting to two children came so naturally to the Zora prince. It wasn’t long before it was a rare sight to see him  _ without _ the Champion sash around him securing Rhonin to his chest. And if it wasn’t attached to Sidon then it was attached to Link. It didn’t matter what they were doing. They could be dropping Nami off at school, Sidon could be in a meeting or attending to public concerns with his father in the throne room, Link could be overseeing training young soldiers and weapons testing. Regardless of the setting or the situation, one of them would come strolling in with the baby cradled neatly in their arms with an entire pack full of milk, diapers, and everything else he could need throughout the day. What first caught the Zora people by surprise was soon met with adoration and then became completely normal to the point where seeing one of them without the baby led to bombarding him with questions to make sure Rho was alright and just with the other father. 

Minami not only adored being a big sister, she absolutely thrived in the position. Half the reason both parents would bring her to school with Rhonin in tow was due to her insistence because she loved spending time with him and showing him off to her friends just that much. When Sidon would read to them before bed at night she and Rhonin would watch and listen intently to their dad in awe. She’d hold Rho on her lap with her arms wrapped around him and Rho would sit there perfectly content and reclined against his sister as they both laughed along with the funny tales, gasped at the more shocking scenes, leaned forward in apprehension as Sidon’s voice got quieter and more intense during the climactic scenes. And of course, they would both complain in their own way for their dad to just read  _ one more chapter _ before being placed in their sleeping pool and crib. 

It wasn’t a challenge for Link to figure out what his favorite time of day was because, well, seeing the three of them huddled together over a book with two tails wagging and a pair of blue eyes just sparkling with amazement as he was introduced to stories for the first time, it brought a joy to Link’s heart that he never thought he could know. 

What was probably most entertaining though, was how as Rhonin got older and more active, it became harder to hold him still in his little sash. And Sidon adapted seamlessly to that too. Since moving into the palace with King Dorephan, Sidon had moved most of his work materials to the now shared study. When they were up late at night working and the kids were too restless to go to bed without a bedtime story, all Link had to do was lift Rho into his arms and take Nami by the hand and lead them to the office where their other father and grandfather sat silently mulling over and passing different papers back and forth to one another. 

“Oh?” Dorephan would say, usually the first to notice the additions to the office. He would grin widely and gently nudge his son and announce, “Sidon I think you have some little ones looking for you.”

“Is it bedtime already?” Sidon would ask, turning around and Link couldn’t help but smile in sympathy over those tired golden eyes. No matter how stressed or exhausted he might have been, he’d always hold his arms out so Nami could climb onto his lap, Link would set Rhonin down in hers and hand his husband the book they had been reading. Link could never help but smile and wrap his arms around his husband’s neck as Sidon cleared his throat the way he always did, announced the chapter they were on, and began their journey into the most recent adventures of their favorite characters. 

But once Rhonin started walking, it wouldn’t be just bedtime when he would seek Sidon out when the prince was occupied elsewhere. And if for whatever reason Link had to leave the Domain to tend to Hyrule’s needs then he could usually expect to come home with an even more hyperactive boy, a daughter that practically fed off her little brother’s energy, and a very very tired but otherwise content Sidon, all of which very ready for him to be home again. 

Probably the best part of it all was how Sidon learned how to make himself a jungle gym for Rhonin to climb all over while Nami was at school. If he was in a meeting and sitting stationary, he figured out how to balance Rho on his wide head and the kid could just entertain himself with manipulating his tail and using the Zora’s dorsal fin as a slide for his doll while he played quietly. The action was usually met with confused protesting and a lot of teasing but Sidon would just sit there with pride, just thankful that he could assist in letting his son have fun. 

If he was anywhere else and not dealing with the public, he was laying on his stomach doing whatever he needed to and Rho was climbing and jumping all over him, both boys adorning the same silly, sparkling, toothy grin on their faces. 

The healers and doctors that took care of the royal family were more than pleased to add Rho as one of their patients. While she couldn’t be certain just how old the baby was, it was the elder healer Madame Zeara who determined her best guess for the child. 

“If I were to guess I’d say he is about seven months old,” she had said when they first brought him home. “He is not only the size and expected weight of a seven month old Hylian but he’s also showing all the developmental signs. It’d be impossible to guess what his exact birth date is, but hopefully this gives you a general ballpark of where he is and we can sit down and discuss more on what to expect as he gets older.”

It didn’t take long for Link or Sidon to do the mental math and count back seven months. It would place his birthday somewhere in the springtime.  

At around the same month that they had officially started dating.

At exactly the same month, actually. 

The moment Madame Zeara brought up the issue of his vestigial gills and started asking questions about what Zelda had said and if she thought they would pose a health problem, Link turned his head and saw the light bulb turn on in Sidon’s head. 

Fucking finally.

“Madame Zeara,” Sidon cut her off to ask. “I don’t mean to be rude but how soon can we start teaching him how to swim?”

“You want him to--?” the elder woman started, looking rather shocked by the question but she righted herself and shook her head. “I would have to consult with one of the doctors in Hyrule to double check but so far as I know it’s safe to start introducing him to that as early as age one. Just make sure you don’t let go of him until he is old enough and strong enough to begin swimming on his own.”

Once Madame Zeara had confirmed with them that, yes, one years old was a good age to start swim lessons for the boy Link nearly had to tackle both Sidon and Nami to the ground to keep them from diving headfirst into the water on the day they had chosen as Rho’s estimated birthday. 

“Guys! Slow down!” Link shouted, jumping onto Sidon’s back and trying to get him to stop, “And give me my son back!”

“It’s  _ fine _ , Link!” Sidon laughed joyously. “Madame Zeara said--”

“Madame Zeara said he could  _ start  _ swim lessons,” Link retorted, giving a firm look. “But you can’t just dive in head first! He’s a Hylian! He’ll drown!” 

“I--” Sidon started to say, but he paused, coming to a halt. His face fell. “Oh. He can’t breathe underwater.”

Feeling both baffled and extremely irate at the fact that, despite having a  _ husband _ that never dealt with being dunked underwater well anyway, Sidon still somehow thought their  _ son _ would take to it just fine. 

“No. He can’t,” Link finally muttered gruffly with a stern expression.

Nami’s face contorted in distress,” Aaaaah maaaaaan!”  

“We can teach him how to swim just fine,” Link finally signed, trying to sigh his annoyance away. He then held out his arms and requested, “Just let me take Rhonin for now.”

The way Sidon deflated as he handed Rhonin over in defeat was equally adorable and so pitiful that Link felt bad for dashing his hopes and dreams. Nami was even more so. But seeing the way Rho excitedly splashed the water while in the safety of Link’s arms eventually did cheer them right up again. 

The day Rhonin was confident enough to want to explore the deep end in his Papa’s arms led to Sidon discovering he could become what Nami had dubbed a “Dad Raft”. When floating on his back in the deeper waters, Rho was very content to crawl around on Sidon’s chest and staring at his reflection in the water, cooing occasionally. And Link could brace his arms against the Zora’s belly and hold onto him like a log to avoid treading water and tiring himself out. It became their favorite method of keeping everyone together while Nami darted around with Tumbo or another friend underwater. He couldn’t help but smile at the way Sidon beamed at this discovery and he knew exactly when Sidon had gushed about how innovative he felt to the other parents of Nami’s classmates during their weekly gossip session.  

Honestly, Link didn’t know how their lives or their family could get anymore perfect. 

 

Despite his initial ignorance on how to teach a Hylian child how to swim, Sidon really was the go-to expert on coaxing the boy’s head underwater and teaching him how to hold his breath. The boy picked up the skill quickly and it wasn’t long after that when Nami was finally permitted to bob around and hold her brother in her arms while they swam. Sister Rafts weren’t quite as enjoyable to her brother as she had hoped, but he did love exploring the deeper ends of the reservoir and rolling with the waves while in Nami’s arms. 

Link was perched against Sidon’s shoulders as he watched their children play in the water. Swim Days in the reservoir were easily one of their favorite weekend activities as a family, made only better when King Dorephan was free enough to join. Sadly, sudden meetings that came up and urgent matters regarding the Rito elder’s health had gotten caused him to have to cancel. Sidon felt a little guilty for not being there to assist his father but Dorephan had assured him that he needed to spend at least a few hours at the reservoir. Even so, Link could tell by the strain in his eyes that Sidon was still worried.  

“Hey,” Link whispered gently, planting a kiss along the back of Sidon’s neck. He giggled slightly when Sidon’s tail grazed his head with a reflexive wag. “There’s not much your people can do but express their deepest sympathy and wishes for Kaneli’s swift recovery. Your father can easily do that much and send his regards to the Rito without you.”

“Yes, I know, it’s just,” Sidon wore a deep set frown as he spoke, his gaze fixated on the two little bobbing heads in the distance. “Hold on. Minami!”

“Whaaat!?” Nami called back. 

“You’re getting a little too far away from us, My Dear! Why don’t you come back here!” 

“Kaay!” 

“Sorry,” Sidon sighed. 

“Don't be,” Link shook his head, planting another kiss. “Good call on that.”

“Anyway,” Sidon sighed heavily, “Where were we?”

“You’re worried about your father,” Link grinned, giving Sidon yet another kiss. “Along with everything else that you worry about ever.” 

That finally brought a chuckle out from Sidon and the prince shook his head. “Well. Yes. But I don’t know, Link...it’s just...the news of Elder Kaneli’s health is just...it’s awfully sudden. We visited him just a few short months ago and he was in perfect condition.”

“Yeah, well, those are just the things that happen, I suppose,” Link mused. “Especially as one ages.”

Sidon got really quiet at that. 

Link looked at the way Sidon’s gaze dropped to the waves that pushed gently against his chest. He watched as Sidon bit his lip and then the Hylian sighed, leaning his head against Sidon’s tail. “Sidon, your father is  _ fine _ . Madame Zeara even said that he couldn’t be in better health last he saw her!”

“But he’s so much older than Kaneli!” Sidon finally let out, the anxiety in his face growing more and more evident. 

“Yeah, by centuries; he’s a Zora,” Link quipped. “You can’t compare your lifespans to a Rito’s, Sidon. You know this." 

“Yeah, well I can’t do that with a Hylian’s either,” Sidon snapped back, his eyes dark. 

Link frowned at that, “Sidon--”

“I know, I know, I shouldn’t worry about it,” Sidon sighed as he rolled his eyes. Before Link even had time to feel that distinct gnawing feeling in his gut over that very issue which kept him awake at night, Sidon abruptly changed topics once again, returning to the initial subject. “It’s just that...it’s not just the Rito, Link, it’s the other Zora elders as well. People _younger_ than him have passed on this year and a lot of his generation are no longer of this world!”  

“A lot of his generation were killed during the Calamity,” Link tried to say as softly and gently as he could. “And a lot of yours were as well. And the ones who did survive faced a lot of physical trauma. I know it’s sad to think about, but my point is that you really can’t lump your dad and his generation into one big group. You have to look at each of them individually. And thankfully, King Dorephan is one of the luckier ones in that group.”

“He’s just...he’s alone, though, Link,” Sidon muttered, his voice breaking a little bit. “He lost my sister and my mother in the same year and he’s gone on well over a century without them.”

“Yeah, and he’s not alone,” Link planted as many kisses down the side of Sidon’s fin as he could. “He’s had his son at his side and his closest friends to help him through that. And now he has two beautiful grandchildren that are the absolute lights of his life. Haven’t you  _ seen _ all the portraits of them that he’s painted?”

Sidon chuckled, much to Link’s relief. “Yes, I have.”

“They belong in a museum!,” Link grinned. “And he’s active, and healthy, and happy. He may be getting up there in years, but fuck, Sidon there’s really not anything to worry about. At least not yet.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Sidon smiled for a moment before he gave Link a teasing glare. “I do wish you wouldn’t swear so much when the kids are in earshot.” 

“Oh they aren’t listening,” Link teased, looking over to where the two were bobbing in the water and giggling. 

It was at right about that point when Ruta stirred, shifting its position in the reservoir and causing a series of large waves. Nothing that the family wasn’t used to, but Link’s heart stopped in his chest when Nami and Rhonin were swallowed by a sudden wave. What usually resulted in her tumbling freely and emerging with a fit of giggles quickly turned into almost a nightmare.

Nami wasn’t used to balancing Rho during one of those waves. 

Rho hadn’t been caught by a wave like that before either.  

“KIDS!” Sidon yelped and Link let go of him so he could dive underwater. In his own panic Link tried to swim forward and dive underwater himself but without gills he couldn’t go very far or be of much help other than to watch, terrified. 

Nami still held onto Rhonin tightly but her cries for her parents reached Link’s ears despite being muffled by the water. Sidon zoomed forward and took both children into his arms before turning upward and flying towards the surface as fast as he could go. Link dashed in the water as fast as possible and met Sidon once he breached the surface. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know what to do!” Nami cried out in hysterics. Sidon stared down at Rhonin who was now cradled in his arms, his eyes wide.  

“Is he breathing!?” Link called out, but just as he did so, little Rho coughed several times and erupted into startled cries. The other three present let out a relieved sigh as Sidon lifted him to his chest and patted his back to soothe him.  

“I’m sorry!” Nami pleaded again, but Link merely smiled and swam forward to give her a hug, planting a foot on Sidon’s thigh for some balance. 

“Shhh,” Link soothed her. “You’re okay. You did good.”

“You held onto your brother and protected him, Nami,” Sidon praised. “You haven’t experienced that before with him in your care, but you did very well.”

“Are you sure?” Nami asked, resting her little head on Link’s shoulder and huddling close.  

“Yes, I’m very sure,” Sidon chuckled. “You’re an excellent big sister. And I can teach you how to stay above water when a wave hits so you’re more prepared next time this happens.”

At that, Nami still kept her head buried against Link, but her tail started splashing the water with its wags. Link felt her smiling against him as she nodded, “Okay!” 

Upon returning home, Rho showed no signs of distress from the incident. Hell, he was even insistent on wriggling out of Link’s arms to walk on his own a bit when they reached the palace. 

Sidon, on the other hand, was oddly silent. 

Nami was chattering endlessly about how excited she was to see Tumbo that night (they had invited him and his family over for dinner) and all the things they were going to do and planned to show Rho. Yet instead of humming along and suggesting they not take Rhonin out frog catching when he’s still so small, Sidon didn’t make a sound, his eyes fixated on the hobbling little boy in front of him. 

It was around then when Dorephan emerged from one of the meeting rooms in the palace, heaving an exhausted sigh. Nami gave an excited gasp and let go of Sidon’s hand to run forward and hug him while Rho took a few bow-legged steps with his arms waving emphatically in front of him. He hardly covered an inch of ground with his baby waddle but he still excitedly cheered, “Grampiiiiiiieeee!”  

In response to the call, Dorephan’s eyes lit up and he let out a hearty laugh, reaching an arm forward to greet the children. 

Well. He reached out to greet Nami first. Link finally had to scoop Rho up after a few failed running attempts that led to him falling square on his bottom, but he was still warmly greeted by his grandfather nonetheless. 

“So, how was the Swim Day?” Dorephan grinned. 

“It was great!” Nami cheered throwing her arms into the air and jumping a little. She then straightened herself and with the biggest most flirtatious smile added, “But it wasn’t as great as it is when you’re with us.”

“Ohoho, you flatter me too much, Little One,” Dorephan chuckled, his grin widening. “I am terribly sorry I had to cancel on you all, though. But it appears that I’m finally done with the day and I can join you for dinner!” 

“Yay!” Nami cheered. “And Tumbo and his parents and brother are coming over too!” 

“Wonderful!” Dorephan mirrored his granddaughter’s excitement. He then looked up and noted, “Sidon, why the long face, my boy?”

“Hm?” Sidon jerked his head up as he was pulled away from his own thoughts. “Oh, nothing, Father! I was just thinking on something.”

“Oh?” Dorephan asked. “And what might that be?”

Sidon was hesitant to answer, though Link had a feeling he knew what this was about. Bouncing Rho gently he managed to free the hand that was holding him and balance the boy on his forearm to sign, “Rho got dunked under his first wave today and gave us a scare.”

“Oh goodness me!” Dorephan smiled down at the little boy whose eyes were growing quite heavy. “Well, he seems to have handled it well!” 

“He did,” Link praised, kissing Rhonin’s head.

“Aww,” Dorephan was practically beaming, “Sidon, there’s no need to worry. But if you’re truly concerned, I’m sure Madame Zeara has an opening to see him before dinner.”

“Aaahh,” Link and Sidon jumped at the statement, but before either of them could stop the coming assault Nami burst out laughing.

“Last time Rho coughed up water after swimming Madame Zeara diagnosed him with a case of Nervous Parents!” the girl cackled, earning a bemused chuckle from Dorephan while Link and Sidon withered slightly under his gaze in embarrassment.  

That wasn’t...that wasn’t necessarily something they liked to bring up. Ever.  

“Haha!” Dorephan bellowed, “Goodness me, boys! Well, Sidon I do apologize for having you take after me so well!”

“What on earth do you mean by that, Father?” Sidon asked, his face twisted slightly in irritation. 

“Why, one would have thought that after raising your sister I would have been a pro at taking care of my son!” Dorephan guffawed, “But here I was taking you to Madame Zeara as a hatchling because I thought the bubbles coming out of your gills were oddly shaped!” 

“I,” Sidon grunted, covering his sides with his hands. “Are you saying that I breathe funny?”

“No!” Dorephan grunted, but then his smile fell slightly. “Well. I don’t know. You turned out fine but at the time I was worried! But goodness me did I get an ear full from her and your mother never let me live that down!” 

The King let out another boisterous laugh and at least eased Link’s mind that they weren’t being judged for their overprotective nature. He thought that would ease some tension from Sidon’s shoulders but even all through dinner and after, the Zora remained silent and stoic. He sat quietly at the kitchen table while everyone around him talked freely and merrily and not once did he lift his eyes away from the children at play. Link peered over on occasion to make sure Rho wasn’t biting off more than he could chew. Mei had brought over her niece who was a hatchling not much older than Rho in addition to her husband and children. But even as a playmate the little hatchling was a whole head taller than Rho and easily outclassed him in strength, having accidentally pushed him onto his back when she clearly meant to give a playful tap to his arm a few times. Still, they babbled and played with their toys very contently just as all babies did. Link sighed, at least Nami and her friends were outside so Sidon couldn’t watch nervously over them too.

What had gotten into him anyway? 

Though he was still animated as always when he read the kids a bedtime story that night, Link couldn’t help but notice how...stressed Sidon just seemed overall. Wondering if this was just a general anxiety thing, the Hylian initially figured this wasn’t something that some extra... _ attention _ wouldn’t ease.

 

Link grinned to himself when he heard and felt the way Sidon unraveled at his touch, his mouth, his carefully placed love bites. 

“Mmmm,” Sidon hummed as Link gently massaged his shoulders and stripped him of his armor, “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Oh, nothing,” Link murmured, kissing Sidon’s abdomen, running his tongue down to his pelvis. He reveled in the way Sidon’s body heated up in response. The way his breathing quickened. The way he let out soft little purrs and moans and growls as he gripped hold of Link’s hairs and raked his claws along the Hylians body when waves of pleasure hit him.

He smirked, lifting his head so he could part his husband’s legs. He eyed that soft little bulge where two very special members of Sidon’s body waited to break free. Licking his lips, Link met Sidon’s hazy eyes before ducking his head down. He pressed his mouth against the slit, running his tongue along it and trying to coax it open. 

“Ah!” Sidon grunted, his back arching. “Oh! Yes, Link! Thank you!” 

Link picked up the pace, and he couldn’t help but grip his hand around his own crotch, the sounds of Sidon’s heavy panting and gratitude getting to him in the best of ways. 

But then, just when Link thought Sidon’s cocks would finally free themselves and he would hear the sweet moans of an initial orgasm so Link could really get to work on serving his sweet prince the way he deserved, Sidon stiffened. Link furrowed his brow, glancing up at his husbands face. His breathing was slowing and his eyes had opened. 

He looked...stressed. Again. 

Link lifted his head. “You okay?"

“Hm?” Sidon grunted, looking down at Link. “Oh! Yes, I’m sorry. Please keep going, it feels wonderful.”

Link eyed Sidon, raising a brow but did as instructed. He ran his tongue and used his fingers to try to coax his dicks out. Sidon trembled under his touch and moaned wantonly, his slit opening just enough for Link to probe him a little. But once again, just as he thought he would hear that beautifully sensual sound and feel those dicks in his hands and his mouth, Sidon stiffened again and let out a soft grunt. 

Link looked up again and found the same perplexed expression on Sidon’s face. Pursing his lips together in confusion, Link rested his chin on the base of Sidon’s pelvis and watched as the Zora blinked several times and instead of a pleasured moan he gave a frustrated groan and smacked his hand to his face. 

“Oh, Link, I’m so sorry,” He mumbled. Hoping Sidon would finally give a hint as to what exactly had been plaguing his mind, Link affectionately rubbed his thigh. 

“Come on,” Link grinned gently. “What is it?”

“It’s nothing really,” Sidon covered his face. “It’s just silly is all.”

“It’s not silly,” Link murmured, lifting his body and crawling forward to lay on his chest. He propped himself up on his elbows to look down at his husband. He leaned forward to kiss Sidon gently and said, “It’s clearly something that’s bothering you, you can tell me.”

Sidon chuckled, lifting his hand to brush the hair out of Link’s face but otherwise said nothing.

Link raised his eyebrows and leaned his chin against his hand and guessed, “Is it your father?”

“Hmmm,” Sidon tipped his head slightly. “Well that’s probably adding to it but...no.”

“So what is it?”

Sidon pursed his lips. With a grunt, Sidon sat up and gently turned Link so he was laying on his back, then he settled gently on top of Link. Taking that as a sign that the Zora just wanted to sleep, he gently ran his hand along Sidon’s tail. When he kissed the top of Sidon’s dorsal fin, he heard a sigh. 

“I guess,” Sidon finally started. “I just can’t help but wonder.”

“Wonder what?”

“Do you think Rho feels lonely?”

Link paused and had to lift his head to look at Sidon just to make sure the guy was serious. “What?”

Sidon lifted his head and with a firm gaze, asked again, “Do you think Rhonin feels lonely?”

Link smacked a hand to his face and his head fell back onto his pillow. Okay, he didn’t want to be the person to tell Sidon that he thought the thought actually was stupid after reassuring him that it wasn’t. So instead of saying  _ that _ , Link just grumbled, “He’s a  _ baby _ .”

“Yeah, a baby that’s going to grow up and be the odd one out and Link I’m worried,” Sidon’s mouth ran a mile a minute without even stopping for air.  

“Okay,” Link breathed deeply, trying to keep his patience despite the hour and his lack of...satisfaction from earlier. “Just. Please explain to me what makes you think he’s lonely.”

Sidon narrowed his eyes and snorted a little before lowering his head back onto Link’s chest. “Well first let me ask you this.”

“Okay.”

“Are you lonely?”

“What?” Link scoffed, pushing Sidon off him slightly so he could sit up. Sidon rocked back onto his knees and stared intently at the Hylian. He looked so serious and for some reason, that question absolutely infuriated Link. “What the  _ fuck _ are you talking about?”

“Link, it’s just that--” Sidon started but Link let out a snarl as he reached over to swipe his sapphire from the dresser, cutting his husband off. 

“I wear this-” Link held the gem up, an heirloom passed down in the royal family over generations and encased in the crest of the Zora “-every. Single. Day. As a symbol of our love and our marriage. I have known this Domain since I was a child, have considered your family to be mine since before I was even a knight of Hyrule. We have two  _ beautiful _ children, and you think I’m lonely?”

“Link, no,” Sidon pouted. “I wasn’t--! I was simply wondering…”

“What?” Link snapped. But then he paused, correcting himself before setting the sapphire back down and taking Sidon’s face in his hands. “Sorry, that sounded angry. I’m not at all, I’m just confused as to where this is coming from.” 

“It’s alright,” Sidon covered one of Link’s hands with his. “What I  _ meant  _ by my question was...well...it’s just that…”

“Go on.”

“Link, you’re a Hylian,” Sidon stated. 

Link felt himself frowning in even more confusion. “Yes, and your father is as big as a house, please continue.” 

Sidon’s mouth fell open and then clamped shut again as he leaned backwards and let out a disgruntled sigh before snarking, “Do you and my father just sit around swapping catch phrases or something?”

“Occasionally, but please go on,” Link bobbed his head to the side.  

“Oh goodness gracious,” Sidon mumbled. “But anyway! Link...you’re a Hylian and yet you live in the Zora’s Domain. Don’t you feel like...you’re a bit far from your people?”

Link shrugged a little. He hadn’t actually thought of that. At all. Instead of admitting to that, he simply said, “Luto Town isn’t too far of a hike.”

“Yes, I know that, but that’s a really new settlement,” Sidon shrugged. “And no one you really know lives there. It’s not Hateno. It’s not Hyrule City. It’s...it’s not  _ Hyrule _ .”

Link looked down, frowning slightly. Well...he hated to admit it but that  _ did _ leave a small pang in his chest. However...if he were being really honest with himself then the reason he hadn’t thought of that at all since moving to the Domain to be with Sidon and Nami was that...not even Hyrule was Hyrule to him anymore. It wasn’t his home of a hundred years ago, the only person he truly knew from that time was Zelda and she had proved herself much more capable of laying down new roots and finding herself amongst the new and strange faces way better than he could. 

He supposed...there were Impa and Purah as well, but both women had aged considerably (before Purah promptly reversed that for herself on accident) and lived out their lives. Had families. They weren’t the same Impa and Purah that he knew back then either. 

But at least...at least in the Domain the people that he once knew were still alive and what felt like one hundred years to a Hylian felt more like ten or twenty for a Zora. It was like catching up with an old friend and picking up where you left off instead of watching a life lost pass you by. 

“Link?” Sidon asked softly. 

“I see what you’re saying,” Link nodded his head. “But this Hyrule isn’t even  _ my _ Hyrule.”

He really hated the way Sidon’s face could fall at even the smallest of sad statements. He really did. He knew it came from a place of love but it came from a place of love on Link’s end that he just didn’t like seeing those wet eyes and that distraught frown on his husband’s face. “Oh,” Sidon said softly, “Oh Link, I’m sorry, I hadn’t thought--”

“Shhh,” Link hushed, pressing a finger to his lips. He pressed his forehead against Sidon’s and smiled. “There’s nothing to be sad about. I’m happy here. So to answer your question, no I don’t really feel lonely, but I get what you’re saying.”

“Okay,” Sidon nodded.

Link scooted forward, swinging his legs out from under Sidon so he could sit on the Zora’s lap. “So what does this have to do with Rho?”

Sidon drew in a deep breath at that, looking away but slowly placing a hand on the small of Link’s back to pull him closer. “Well...Rhonin’s a Hylian.”

This time, Link was better able to follow Sidon’s train of thought and he nodded. “In the Zora’s Domain.”

“Yes,” Sidon said. “And...when that wave hit Nami today, and I had to dive down to rescue him...that’s not a thought that a Zora parent has to worry about with their young. Sure, a wave like that could startle a hatchling, but if Rho were a Zora I simply would have laughed it off and called it a good learning experience. And yet today I was fearing for his life.”

“Well, it’s like you said before, Sidon,” Link tried to reassure. “We’re teaching him how to swim at a young age and he’ll be strong in the water when he’s older.”

“But he’s  _ so small _ , Link,” Sidon scoffed. “Hatchlings his age are so much bigger than him. Just imagine what it’s going to be like when he starts school!”

“He’ll grow,” Link said softly.

“And a Zora will grow faster and larger! Just look at  _ us _ !” Sidon was starting to get that panicked tone in his voice that was really concerning to Link. “And being a good swimmer won’t get him through school. Half the classes are underwater! He can’t breathe down there! What are we going to do? Homeschool him? He’s already isolated enough!”

“Well, first of all,” Link was trying everything he could to calm Sidon down, but was uncertain if his worries had an actual direction or if they were just spinning out of control because he started the day off anxious about this father and then he wound up taking a sharp left turn from there. “Like I said before, Luto Town isn’t that far away. And they’ve been growing rapidly ever since your father and Zelda established that settlement. There will be a school for him to go to and he’ll have a chance to make friends with other Hylians. Then he’ll be able to come home and play with his Zora sister and his Zora friends. He’ll get the best of both worlds. It’ll be okay.”

Sidon absorbed the information Link was giving him and mulled it over for a moment before he finally said, “But I wouldn’t want him hiking that distance by himself. And if he’s going to a different school than his sister...”

“Then one of us will take Nami to school in the mornings and the other will take Rhonin,” Link patted Sidon gently on the shoulder. “Or by that point Nami’ll be old enough to want to walk to school on her own. We don’t know yet. We have a few years to figure this out still.”

“Yes, but what about when Rhonin gets older and wants to go by himself?” Sidon pressed. “Nami has Tumbo that she can walk with on days she wants to be a big girl. Who is he going to have?”

Link opened his mouth, and before he realized what conclusion he was coming to he was already starting to say, “Well, but that point we’ll probably have a few more--”

But then he paused. 

And he clamped his mouth shut. 

He had to bite back the smirk on his face as he playfully smacked Sidon in the chest and chided, “You sly son of a bitch!”

“What?” Sidon jumped, seemingly clueless.

“You want another baby, don’t you?” 

“Well, I--” Sidon stumbled over his words, not daring to meet his husband’s gaze. “That is...the most reasonable conclusion that I was starting to come to…”

“Uh huh,” Link crossed his arms. “Admit it, Sidon, you just want another baby!”

“Of _course_ I want another baby, Link, we talked about this ages ago!” Sidon retorted.   

“Yeah, but now you’re the one offering it up,” Link teased. “And you’re thinking of a _Hylian_ child too! Aren’t ya? Mr. This-Kid-is-the-Size-of-My-Hand!”  

Sidon’s eyes darted in several directions before he stated, “It’s a very nerve-racking thing to be holding a child so small, Link.”

“Mmhmm,” Link hummed, leaning back against the pillow and pulling Sidon with him so they could finally rest. “So...when do you think you would be ready for a baby?”

“Well,” Sidon admitted, “I feel like it’s a little soon considering we’ve only had Rho for a little while but at the same time...I want him to have a sibling who’s at least close in age with him. Someone that can be a playmate, especially when Nami wants to run around with the big kids, you know?”

“Yeah,” Link nodded. “That makes perfect sense.” 

“So…” Sidon’s voice was distant, shy even. “I know you’re meeting with Zelda to talk about her coronation in a few weeks...do you think she could point us in the right direction?”

“Oh, I’m sure she has several directions she could point us,” Link grinned. Just the very thought of adding to their precious little family was making his heart pound with the purest joy. “What gender do you want the baby to be?”

“Oh that hardly matters to me,” Sidon chuckled. “I just want them to be happy and healthy.”

“Yeah,” Link sighed. “Though I can’t help but wonder...do you think we’d get to name them?”

“I don’t know,” Sidon said. “I guess it would depend on how old they are when they come to us.”

“What would you want to name them if we did get to?” 

Sidon gave a soft snort, “Oh, I don’t know. Do you have any ideas?”

“I have one,” Link scratched the back of Sidon’s head as he stared up at the ceiling, the largest smile on his face. “It was a name Nami suggested for Rho and while it didn’t feel right for him...I just  _ really _ like the name.”

“What is it?”

“Cado,” Link smiled.  

“Cado…” Sidon echoed, and suddenly Link felt soft rumbles coming from the Zora as he purred, “That’s a fantastic name!” 

“But what if we had a girl?” Link mused out loud. “I don’t know why but I keep drawing a blank whenever I think about it.”

At that, Sidon’s purrs fell silent for a moment. His voice was so so small when he finally said, “Well...I think I might have one?” 

“Oh, please tell me,” Link asked giddily. 

Another breath from Sidon. 

Then a pause. 

And then with a purr, he suggested, “Mipha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kid count: 2.5 I guess? The idea is there! 
> 
> (Side note, it makes my heart real happy that Link is so much more vocal in this fic because he's so much more comfortable with Sidon and his family and I just. guuuugh)


	7. In the Blink of an Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their decision to adopt a third child couldn't have been a better one, and as Link and Sidon's family continues to grow time doesn't seem to want to slow down enough for Sidon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you guys
> 
> how difficult it is
> 
> for me to write 
> 
> transition scenes. 
> 
> I feel like that was approximately half of the last chapter and I kind of hate writing transitions because they are like the one thing in fanfiction that's actually kind of necessary to make sure plotpoints tie in. And I hate anything that's necessary on principle and I don't know why. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm pretty damn pleased how this turned out and lookie here, actual plot introductions that's not just exposition! Fucking finally!

Sidon hadn’t been too sure how he would react on the day he would meet his youngest son, but apparently he reacted exactly how his husband and older two children predicted. 

That is to say, he promptly bumped into just about everything when he entered the small adoption facility, was bouncing out of his scales he was so excited, and the moment the elderly Hylian woman stepped out with the baby in her arms he was staring down at little Cado in awe only to cry uncontrollably when he was placed in his arms. 

On the plus side, Link’s attempt to keep his composure was only marginally more successful and the fool wasn’t even holding Cado yet. Nami stood in her chair, leaning against Sidon’s shoulder as she stared down at the Hylian boy. Equally curious, Rho stood on Links leg and balancing in his arms as he stared down at what resided in Sidon’s arms. 

“This is your brother, Rho,” Link whispered softly in Rhonin’s ear. Rho let out a coo and smiled as he waved his hands in front of Cado’s face. 

“Woooow,” Nami grinned, her tail wagging adamantly as she leaned against Sidon. “He’s soooo little!”

Sidon tried to sound like he had some dignity left as he nodded his head in agreement and whimpered, “He’s even littler than Rhonin was!” 

“Well he is only three months old,” the woman standing with them noted, trying and failing to keep her laughter at bay.

Sidon nodded his head, heaving a little as he looked to Link through his tears and asked, “Do you want to hold him?”

Link’s ears drooped low as he sniffled and several tears expelled from his eyeballs when he nodded his head. Balancing Rho on his lap he carefully held his arms out and Sidon placed Cado in his arms. Sidon watched as Link held Cado whilst wrapping his arms around Rho, cradling both boys securely. Rho’s eyes were wide, fixated on the child, and his expression mirrored Link’s to a T as Sidon watched them take in Cado’s features. His cute little button nose that Hylians were so known for, his bright eyes with the smallest flecks of green beginning to shine through, the dark tufts of hair that grew out of his head...Sidon heaved a sigh, he was just so sweet and so beautiful that the Zora prince was at a loss for words. 

Climbing onto his lap, Nami was the first to say it: “I think he’s good.” 

“Yeah?” Sidon chuckled, kissing the top of the girl’s head.

“Yeah!” Nami giggled, grinning wide, “He’s the perfect littlest brother!”

Link flashed a brilliant smile before his gaze darted back to Rho as Sidon asked, “What do you think, Rhonin? Is Cado a good little brother?”

Rho responded with a bright smile as his ears twitched slightly upward and he looked so much like Link in that moment as he cooed excitedly and cheered, “Yah!” 

King Dorephan also handled the news of a new grandson about as well as Link and Sidon could expect.

And by that, really the couple learned that for the sake of getting the poor child to bed on time his first night home then last-minute-surprise like what had occurred with Rhonin might’ve been the way to go with announcing the adoption after all. 

The party lasted until well after midnight. 

Sidon could not for the life of him hold Cado for more than ten minutes because people kept coming over to fawn over him and ask to hold him, or take Rho off his hands, or ask Nami how she was adjusting. And he couldn’t particularly hand Cado over to Link because the Hero was being swarmed by the public even without an infant. There was something about him being the Hylian husband to the crown prince that made Link a much more interesting subject than Sidon ever was. Put a baby in his hand and there was no return from the mob of excited Zora. 

By the time they finally were able to retreat to their private quarters within the palace walls, Nami very willingly dove into her sleeping pool and settled in for the night; Sidon didn’t even have time to get out the family book before she was out. Rhonin was unconscious in Link’s arms, leaving Cado wriggling slightly in Sidon’s arm. 

“Oooh, what is it sweet boy?” Sidon purred, raising the infant up so he could nuzzle him gently. “Are you ready for bed?”

Cado let out a whine but otherwise didn’t make much more noise as they brought him into the nursery. After some...lengthy discussions and opinion seeking from many parents, King Dorephan, Zelda, the adoption agency, and pretty much anyone that felt the need to offer their opinion at random, Link and Sidon decided to have Cado and Rho try sharing bedrooms since they were both so close in age. Rhonin slept through just about anything as is and they had been told that having his older brother close by could put Cado at ease a little better in the evenings. 

That all being said, in the time it took Link to change Rhonin’s diaper, feed him a small late night snack, burp him, and then settle him back down and put him to bed, Sidon was still sitting in the rocker with Cado trying to calm him enough so they could prep him for bed. It wasn’t so much that the boy was crying so much as he was staring anxiously up at the Zora and would let out a startled noise and cling to Sidon for dear life whenever Sidon tried to set him down. 

“Come now, my child, it’s alright,” Sidon soothed, patting his little back. Cado just kept staring up at him with those big hazel eyes and a furrowed brow. 

Link chuckled at them, wrapping his arm around Sidon’s shoulders and rubbing the back of his neck. Kissing the side of his brow, the Hylian noted, “I don’t think he wants to let go of his daddy, Sidon.”

“Well, I can see that,” Sidon said with a very soft voice, unable to keep from smiling at the baby, “But he’s going to have to if he’s going to get a good night’s rest in his new home.”

“Here, let me try,” Link offered, holding his hands out. Sidon transferred Cado over to him and for the briefest of moments Cado let out a wail and grabbed onto Sidon’s sash with all his might before it dawned on him that he was just being placed in his other father’s arms. “There there, Papa’s got you,” Link hushed, and Cado’s eyes darted immediately up to him and he settled back down again. 

“Yes, that’s it,” Sidon grinned, keeping his hand underneath Cado’s head, his other arm wrapping around Link ever so gently. “We aren’t going anywhere. But for your brother’s sake you might want to think about going to sleep.”

Link spat out a laugh at that remark but even then it was another hour before they finally rocked Cado to sleep and set him in his crib. When they returned to their own bedroom, the couple collapsed on their bed, completely exhausted.

It wasn’t until Sidon settled in his usual spot, face firmly nuzzled against Link’s chest that he finally offered up the thought which had been slowly building up in the back of his mind: “What exactly have we gotten ourselves into?”

“Parenthood,” Link spat bluntly, though Sidon could still clearly hear the smile through his tone of voice alone. “And I don’t want to be that person but you are definitely the one who initiated all this.”

Sidon chuckled at that. “Yes, I know. I can’t help but wonder how different our lives would be had I not bumped into Minami that one fateful night.”

“And taken her in for a week,” Link added.

“Had she not gotten sick…” Sidon hummed.

“Had you not asked me to be her father before you asked me to be your boyfriend,” Link added teasingly, earning a stern glare from his husband.

“I think that last one could have played out in a very different order, personally,” Sidon snarked.

“That one is still your fault.”

“You were just as capable of asking me out, thank you very much.”

“Just because you’re right doesn’t mean you have to point it out!”

“Oh we’re hopeless,” Sidon chortled, lowering his head back down and settling into a state of pure bliss. With a sigh he did ask, “But honestly, are we really prepared for three kids? Especially with the boys so close in age…”

“Is anybody really?” Link mused, his voice sounding very sleepy.

“That’s a fair point,” Sidon smiled to himself, his eyes growing heavy. “But I suppose in the long run this will all be best for our children.”

“Yeah,” Link mumbled. 

“Mmmm,” Sidon hummed, finally closing his eyes, “Goodnight, My Love.”

Link mumbled something akin to “g’night” before the two finally dozed off. But heavens, it felt like Sidon blinked and then the sounds of Cado’s screams woke him up. 

“What the fuck!?” Link launched up to a sitting position as soon as Sidon pounced up until he was sitting on the bed on his knees, looking around disoriented. “Is that Cado!?”

“Oh goodness,” Sidon gasped, leaping out of bed and sprinting down the hallway into the nursery. Sure enough, Cado was writhing and sobbing in his crib, so much so that Sidon was concerned for a moment that he was hurt. Yet as soon as Sidon lifted the child into his arms the boy settled down again and started cooing, waving his hands in front of his face. Link slid into the room behind him and when Sidon turned to his husband he also found Rho standing up in his crib with a concerned expression knit deep into even his brow. 

“Is he okay?” Link asked.

“Yeah,” Sidon looked down at Cado. He then looked to Rho and frowned, “Oh I’m so sorry, Rho, did we wake you?”

Rho responded by letting out a whimper and nodded his head, “Cado otay?”

“Yes, Cado is just fine,” Link muttered, kissing the top of Rho’s head. As Sidon held Cado to his chest and patted his back until he drifted to sleep, it started to dawn on the prince that, especially with a three month old now, his days of getting a good night’s sleep were long behind him. From that night on, in the blink of an eye he would be stirred awake to the sound of a baby’s cries. 

And in the blink of an eye time flew by for him. It was all he had to do it seemed, and yet all he wanted to do was make time slow down if only a little bit. 

In the blink of an eye Cado went from clinging to his parents for dear life to excitedly exploring the world around him, crawling into just about everything, trying and failing time and time again to keep up with his older brother and sister. And then in another blink of an eye he was standing on his own two feet, chasing the tides excitedly with his cute little toddler waddle while his siblings splashed in the water. 

In the blink of an eye Rhonin went from a curious one year old to an active toddler. Link and Sidon couldn’t get him out of the water it seemed, and he lived for riding on Nami’s back as she dove down deep. So deep that the parents would begin to worry if the boy was okay with being submerged for so long, but every time Sidon would dive to check on them, Rhonin was swimming happily alongside his sister, showing no signs of struggling. His ability to hold his breath was unheard of, especially for a child, but he was strong and happy and healthy.

And in the blink of an eye, Nami just continued to flourish. It seemed like just the other day Sidon found a small little girl who was half of Link’s height sitting out in the courtyard waiting for her parents. And then...Goddess above she grew and continued to grow in the prettiest little thing. And what a strong warrior she was going to become. In the blink of an eye Princess Minami was sitting with Muzu and Seggin on either side of her as they taught her how to hand carve her first trident. In the blink of an eye the sweet little girl that had imprinted on Sidon by fate was now facing him off in a sparring match and beginning her training. In the blink of an eye the child grew up from being so small she would insist on Link carrying her everywhere to having enough height and strength to wrestle her Papa to the ground only to play fight with her brothers and let them tackle her and jump on top of her victoriously while she giggled and cried out in defeat. 

In the blink of an eye Sidon was coming home from a diplomatic mission, exhausted, to find Link sitting on the sofa with the biggest teary eyed grin on his face watching as Cado and Rho shared Nami’s lap as she taught them how to read for themselves. 

In the blink of an eye, Sidon found himself reclined on the beach of Hateno Bay three years later as he kept an eye on his children, wondering how time could fly so quickly. He glanced over to his husband, whose golden locks blew in the wind and he sighed in content. 

Pulling the prince out of his train of thought, Link narrowed his eyes and asked, “What are they arguing about this time?”

“Hm?” Sidon grunted, returning his gaze to the three children. Nami had a concerned expression on her face with her little hands on her hips while Rho and Cado were...adamantly discussing something. They weren’t to the point of a shouting match yet but Sidon could tell by their body language that Rho had done something to piss Cado off. 

Again. 

As much as he loved and adored Cado with all his heart, Rhonin had become a master at doing everything he could to grate on his brother, intentional or not. Rhonin in general had developed into a very serious personality with a need to make everything just so. And Cado on the other hand...well, he wasn’t nearly as adventurous as his big brother was but he certainly didn’t miss a chance to let his imagination run wild. And...well...the result of the two personalities colliding was a bit…

Well, there were times it was great and there were times it spun out into complete and utter disaster. 

Sitting up slightly, Sidon paid the children a little more attention. He watched Nami try to step in between them and give a little, “Guys, stop.” And then he watched Rhonin reach forward and try to take Cado’s hand, only to be swatted away as the youngest of the three let out a scream. 

“Whose turn is it?” Link asked. 

“Yours,” Sidon hummed, recalling having to break up their argument from that morning.

“Right,” Link grunted, rising to his feet and walking towards the trio. 

Too curious for his own good, Sidon tried hard to listen in to the conversation. He couldn’t quite see what Link was signing to the children, but he could very clearly hear Rhonin yell, “But Nami and Daddy can!” 

Way too curious, Sidon took that as his cue to stand up and see what this was all about. As he approached, Nami let out a huff and said, “Yeah but that’s because we’re Zora, Rho!”

“But--but I can too!” Rhonin stomped his foot on the ground, his little ears drooping. 

“What can you do?” Sidon asked, crouching down next to Link.

“Breathe underwater!” Rho wailed, taking Sidon back by surprise. 

“B-but Rhonin,” Sidon noted, “You’re a Hylian. It’s true, you’re a very good swimmer but--”

“But I can do it!” Rho insisted, giving a pleading gaze that Sidon had seen on Link way too many times to count. “And if Cado would just come out into the water I can show him how!”

“I don’t wanna choke!” Cado cried back, tears pooling in his now vibrantly green eyes. 

“You won’t though!” 

“I don’t wanna!” 

“Boys!” Link said sternly before signing, “Cado doesn’t have to go in the water if he doesn’t want to. End of story.”

“But Papa--”

“End of story,” Link repeated. 

Sidon heaved a sigh and added gently, “We’d rather you kids be safe than push yourselves into something one of you isn’t comfortable with.”

“Okay,” Rhonin said, his ears drooping even lower as he looked at the sand, “I just wanted to show Cado how to breathe in the water…”

“What do you mean?” Nami asked. “Like holding your breath for as long as you do?”

“No, I mean breathing!” 

“But you’re a Hylian…” Nami noted, eyeing the faint little lines on the boy’s sides. It was true that he had gills but last they heard from Madame Zaera they were still very vestigial and nonfunctional. Even if they had some function, it was impossible for a Hylian to truly be amphibious like a Zora.

“I’m telling the truth, Nami!” 

“Okay, okay, that’s enough,” Sidon finally said, “Nami, didn’t you say you wanted to catch dinner for us tonight? Rho’s old enough, you can take him out with you as long as you’re careful if you’d like.”

Nami jumped at the statement, withering slightly under Sidon’s stare as she cringed, “Well...Dad, that’s kinda what--”

“But I wanna go tooooo!” Cado cried out suddenly, the waterworks all but exploding from his eyes as Rhonin got immediately angry and red in the face.

“Then you gotta go underwater, Cado!” 

“But I don’t wanna chooooooke!”

“Then I can teach you to breathe!”

“But I can-I caaaaaaaaan’t!” 

“Yes you can!”

“No I caaaaaahaaaaaan’t!” 

Link and Sidon stared at the boys with wide eyes and no clue how to proceed when Nami finally looked up at them and explained, “That’s...kind of what started all this.”

“Oh good heavens,” Sidon smacked his hand to his face. Link took a deep breath and fought hard to maintain his composure. 

They might’ve overwhelmed themselves with two boys so close in age. 

They definitely overwhelmed themselves. 

Thank every Goddess to ever live that Nami, despite being a fourteen year old Zora and having ridiculously fluctuating maturity levels as a result, could remain a calm and collected little girl during her fathers’ times of need. Taking each of her brothers’ hands, she very diplomatically offered, “Well...what if Cado hung out with Dad and Papa while Rho and I fished, and then when we come back Cado and I can build a sandcastle together?”

Cado calmed his blubbering for long enough to look up at his sister and sniffle, thinking hard on the statement. Rho shrugged, seemingly willing to do whatever it took to get his little brother to stop crying while fighting the budding tears in the corners of his eyes as well. Sidon clapped his hands together and offered, “That sounds like a wonderful idea!” and that statement followed by Link’s encouragement and tissues to wipe the tears away finally sealed the deal.

Per what had become an annual tradition, the family camped out on the beach that night by a fire, sharing ghost stories the culminated in Link and Sidon tag-teaming in a reenactment of a long, ongoing saga of a tale about a past Hero that they added onto every year. When they woke up the next morning, they headed up to Hateno Village for the remainder of their family vacation and somehow they made it without another incident. In fact, they even made it into the village with Cado babbling Rho’s ear off and while Sidon couldn’t fully understand what the three year old was talking about, Rho was very intently listening and nodding to every word that came out of Cado’s mouth.

Nami walked ahead of the pack, her eyes scanning the village before she locked onto her target and cheered, “PURAH!” 

“Nami, don’t run so far ahead!” Link scolded, chasing after the girl and Sidon did his best to follow behind with the boys in tow. Still, being tall had its blessings and Sidon was able to keep his sights set on the child as she pushed through the crowd and jumped onto the Sheikah woman to give her a big hug. 

“Goodness, girlie!” Purah laughed, hugging Nami for a moment before she released her and gave the child a good look, “You just keep getting so tall!”

Nami giggled, “Madame Zaera said I might be as tall as Daddy one day!” 

“Oh goodness,” Purah grinned, her eyes darting over to Link with a playful smile, “And how do you feel about that, Linkie?”

Link simply shrugged the matter off, signing, “If my Zora daughter stayed shorter than me forever, I’d be worried about her health so.”

Purah snorted a little before she caught sight of Sidon and with a twinkle in her eye she knelt down to the boys’ eye level and asked, “And how are the little rascals doing?”

“Well, not too much fighting just yet,” Sidon teased, kneeling down and running his claws affectionately to their hair, “What do you say to Miss Purah, boys?”

“Hi, Auntie Purah,” Rho and Cado grinned up at the woman in unison. 

“I’m an aunt,” the Sheikah woman grinned. “Ah! I love it!” 

“Well of course!” Sidon noted. “You’re a treasured friend of Link’s, there’s no question that we would want you to feel like a part of our family.”

“You are such a charmer!” Purah teased, waving her hand playfully at the prince. “It’s no wonder you swept this boy off his feet!”

“Purah, please,” Link covered his face bashfully.

“What? It’s true,” Purah rolled her eyes. “In any case, am I still coming over for dinner tonight?”

“As always!” Sidon grinned. 

“Why don’t you come over now, Purah?” Nami asked, tugging gently on the woman’s hand. 

“Oh, I’d love to but…” Purah started to say but she trailed off, her eyes flitting upwards and behind Link and blurting, “Oh there she is, Sora!”

Sidon couldn’t help but turn his attention to where Purah was looking - or rather, to whom she was looking. It took a few minutes since they were standing in a busy crowd of people shopping for the day, but he soon spotted a tall Sheikah woman carefully weaving her way through the crowd towards them. 

It wasn’t until she had managed to push through most of the crowd and approached them that Sidon noticed how heavily pregnant the woman was and almost immediately Sidon held out his hand for her to try to offer an extra base of support. “Good morning, ma’am.”

“Oh!” The woman looked up at Sidon in surprise and her expression was pretty typical for someone who had never seen a Zora before, particularly a Sheikah. 

“Sora, this is Prince Sidon and his husband Link,” Purah introduced, gesturing to each of them respectively. “Link is a very old friend of mine! And boys, this is Sora; she and her husband moved here from Kakariko.”

“Hi,” Link waved politely before gently taking the woman’s hand in his. Sidon also nodded silently, very cautious towards her reactions to him, not wanting to scare her with his height and general appearance at all. 

Nami, however, was apparently full of boundless energy and curiosity that morning as she practically crawled up Sidon’s arm, onto his shoulders, and then slid halfway down his other arm to excitedly ask Sora, “Oh my gosh, are you having a baby!?”

“Minami!” Sidon scolded, grunting under her weight, “Don’t do that, you’re a princess! It’s very rude to get into someone’s face like that and you’re much too old to be climbing on me like this!” 

“Sorry!” Nami groaned unapologetically and it took a very haphazard series of maneuvers to finally set her on the ground safely, especially with Rho and Cado standing shyly at his feet. 

Sora, contrary to what Sidon expected, burst out into laughter and reached out towards Nami, “Oh dear you are adorable!” 

Nami grinned brightly, rocking side to side as she neatly folder her hands behind her back. With a tail wag she asked again, “...so are you?”

“Yes,” Sora nodded, her hand pressing gently against her stomach. “A little girl actually.”

“Or so we think,” Purah corrected. “It’s so hard to tell before the child is born.”

“Woooah,” Nami grinned up at her. She then jumped suddenly and bowed the the woman, “Oh! Sorry, I’m Princess Minami! But you can call me Nami.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Nami,” Sora grinned. 

“You’ll have to forgive her, she’s rather excited to meet new people,” Sidon stepped in, placing a gentle hand on his daughter’s shoulder. Sora smiled warmly at Nami and then looked back up at Sidon with a fondness he wouldn’t have expected from a Sheikah unfamiliar with a Zora.

“That’s quite alright,” she said warmly. “She’s a lovely girl. And who are those two little ones at your feet, sir?”

Sidon chuckled, bending down to lift Rhonin into his arms as Link stooped forward to nab Cado. “Well, this is Rho. Rho, can you say hi to the nice lady?”

Rho tucked his head against Sidon’s chest but still smiled politely and waved at the woman. Cado was ready to spill out of Link’s arms and backbend into some kind of grand entrance as he cheered, “And I’m Cadoooooo!” 

“Oh hello you two,” Sora chuckled, her red eyes crinkling as she smiled. 

Link struggled to secure Cado a little better and all he could do was mutter, “Sorry.”

“This family’s a hoot, I tell ya,” Purah snickered, pushing her glasses up her nose. “In any case, Sora, shall we get going before good ol’ Talus catches us dawdling?”

Sora started to say something to Purah but a gruff looking Sheikah man pushed firmly against Sidon and before the prince could correct his instinctive snarl the man said, “Yes, you two should be at the clinic already. What are you even doing!?”

“Taluuuuuus,” Purah gave a lopsided grin as Sora jumped again, her eyes wide as she looked to the man that Sidon could only presume was her husband. “Don’t mind us, I was just introducing her to some old friends!” 

“Old friends?” Talus glowered. His eyes darted down to Nami before he scanned the rest of them, his eyes eventually falling onto Link as he bluntly snarked, “They look more like a circus to me.”

That earned a fully conscious growl from Sidon. It would have escalated into a roar had Link not quickly reached forward to take hold of his hand. So instead, Sidon cleared his throat and snapped, “Pardon my manners, I suppose I should introduce myself. I am _Prince_ Sidon of the Zora and this is my husband Link. You know, the  _ Hero _ of Hyrule?”

Talus simply grunted, giving Link another once over. 

Sidon was not a fan of the way this Sheikah man was looking at his husband and children. 

Not a fan at all. 

Surprisingly, it was Sora that broke the silence, “Talus, let’s go to the clinic, okay? I’m sure you’re as anxious to know how the baby is doing as I am.”

Talus lifted his gaze from Link finally before shooting Sidon a firm glare and then finally turned his attention to his wife. He marched forward, grabbing the woman firmly by the risk and pulling her to walk in the same direction as him, announcing gruffly, “Let’s go.”

Cringing at the tension, Purah nervously sputtered, “I’ll...see you all tonight?”

“Bye, Purah,” Nami waved and then a little more loudly, “Bye Sora! Nice to meet you!” 

Sora turned back in surprise, and Talus tugged a little more firmly on her hand. Rolling her eyes at the man she smiled at Nami and waved, “Nice to meet you too!” 

Even after they were out of sight, Sidon couldn’t help but find himself glaring down the direction that Talus had walked. 

Exhaling, Link gently took hold of Sidon’s hand and offered, “Let’s go stock up on food for the week, okay?”

Not fully processing the change in topic, Sidon let out another growl. 

“Dad,” Nami tugged on the fin that protruded from Sidon’s forearm. “Come on.”

Reluctantly, Sidon wrapped his hand around Link’s and allowed Nami to lead them to the heart of Hateno’s market to do some much needed grocery shopping. And as the morning continued on the Zora eventually did relax again. But even so, after Rho and Cado laid down for their afternoon nap, as Nami was quietly reading by the piano while Link worked on tuning some of his more neglected instruments, Sidon needed desperately to go outside and sit by the pond to be alone with his own thoughts. 

He didn’t know what it was, but something deep at the core of his instincts told him to stay far far away from Talus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll give you three guesses to figure out where this next bit is going to lead.
> 
> Also I just remembered that the talus is a bone in your foot and I definitely named a character Talus. 
> 
> I'm just going to keep calling him Foot Bone in my head oops

**Author's Note:**

> The first official chapter after the prologue will jump back in time and start explaining how in the heck things have escalated so quickly already :D


End file.
